Dead Poet's Society: A New Generation
by Fairytale Dreamer
Summary: It's 2005 and a new DPS is coming forth the summer before senior year in South Carolina. Seven girls begin their own version of the society and are challegened the entire summer with poetry, love, life, death, regret, and a bond of friendship that will la
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** Hello all! This is my first chapter to my intense story, so please keep checkin' in and don't forget to R&R! I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks!

Fairytale Dreamer

* * *

Some of the most remarkable things in life are never recorded. To those who experience them, they end up as only a memory. This happened to seven boys in New England in 1959 at a boys' prep. school. Because of their teacher John Keating, they began they're very own literature group, or The Dead Poet's Society as few knew it for. But as soon as it began, it quickly ended. Everyone there knew what happened to John Keating and how he was fired. But what they didn't know was that the very book he bestowed to a young boy named Neil was taken back the very day that the English teacher left. And it went with him when he finally retired in…

Beaufort, South Carolina, one of the most beautiful places to visit in the summer time. And this wonderful season is just around the corner. It is a lovely day in May, 2005. Beaufort County is where are first scene takes place, in Beaufort County High School to be exact.

Tapping her desk, Jamie, on the last day of her junior year, was impatiently waiting in her sixth period class for the bell to sound so summer would begin. Hopefully, she could see either Dane or Ben that night, whichever was at the Beaufort County Summer Kick-Off party.

A few seats in front of her, Kirsten sat quietly writing in her prayer journal. She sighed as she thought about her older brother; she didn't know what to do.

Just in front of Kirsten was Tacey, making sure she had her notes memorized for her saxophone solo that night at the party. She had never stood up in front of a crowd before. All of a sudden, Tacey felt as though she would puke.

Not even noticing this, Lydia sat smiling sweetly across the room at her 9-month long boyfriend Joshua, who was smiling back at her. Even though Lydia had only moved to the small town the summer before, she already felt as though everything was perfect.

In the classroom next to these four girls was the chemistry lab. Adrienne, a junior along with all the others, was reading _The Notebook_. She wiped a tear from her eye as she finished the last page, loving every word of it.

Not so quietly behind her was Kylar, listening to AFI with her ipod while she scribbled songs about depression and death in her music diary. She crazily mouthed the words to the song which she knew by heart.

On the other side of the room, Sally laughed to herself at Kylar's entertaining display. Then, she turned back to her planner which her parents had given to her a month before. At the top of the page it read: _Things to do this summer_. However, there was nothing else on the paper. Sally had no clue what she was going to do that summer. It was amazing to her that there was a party for the whole town that night because nothing exciting ever happened there.

But while she puzzled, Sally, along with everyone else, heard the bell sound and kids jumped from their seats and ran out of the building. Teenagers tarred through the halls screaming and hollering, throwing out graded sheets, notes, and anything having to do with school.

Coming out from the school came Jamie and Kirsten, laughing and cheering together as they ran to Kirsten's car. They always went everywhere together.

Then, Kylar came down the steps playing an air-guitar as she walked to the bus with her punked out friends, even though they didn't know the slightest thing about her in reality. Then, Adrienne walked out comforting Tacey, who was gripping her saxophone tightly, still worried about that night.

After them, a crowd of people swarmed out with Lydia and Joshua in the middle, the entire time Joshua was talking about his plans for the party that night. Lydia smiled and walked along with him silently. Just as the crowd moved on, Sally came out from the school, watching them as they went. She wanted so desperately to say something, but no words came to her mouth.

As everyone found their rides home, Sally slowly took her bike off of the rack. However, she was surprised from behind by Adrienne and Tacey.

"Oh hey you two, what are you guys doing?" She asked them pleasantly.

"I'm going over to Tacey's house to help her practice her sax. She's really nervous about the solo." Adrienne told Sally confidently.

Quietly, Tacey spoke out, "I know I'm gonna slip up tonight, I just know it!"

However, Sally didn't look at her seriously, but she only smiled and hugged her saying, "You'll do great; just don't think negative thoughts about yourself. I've heard you play that sax; you're gonna blow this town's imagination away!"

Slightly comforted, Tacey grinned, "Thanks Sal. Hey, do you want to come over too? We can get ready for the big party tonight. I can help you pick out a dress!"

"Oh! And I can curl your always stick-straight hair!" Adrienne added, touching Sally's brunette hair lightly.

But she declined their offer gratefully, "I wish I could, but I won't have time. I have to be at old man K's in ten minutes; I'll meet you guys at the party tonight. Gotta pedal!" Sally added as she jumped on her bike and went off down the street.

Adrienne and Tacey walked towards the parking lot, and Adrienne said, "You know, she's really lucky to have old man K as a neighbor. And hey, she gets paid for helping clean around his house every week!"

Tacey agreed, "Yeah; I only met him once at that Shakespeare festival last year, but even then I could tell that Keating was a great man, and at one time a great teacher!"

Then, the two girls got into Tacey's car and went off to her house, hopefully making the solo a beautiful masterpiece.

"Come on! Please work!" Sally said to herself as she banged her portable radio she had in the basket between her bike handles on the way to K's.

Finally, after the static stopped, Sally could hear her favorite radio station clearly, the oldies station. The Beach Boys were on with, 'Surfin' USA' and Sally sang along as she biked though the warm streets of Beaufort County.

Just a few minutes later, she reached the front lawn of K's and parked her bike, turned off her radio, and headed inside eagerly with her planner in hand.

"Hello?" Sally spoke out somewhat softly, "Are you still alive Mr. Keating?"

She passed through the kitchen and went into the den, where she found old John Keating, sleeping in his easy chair with _The Odyssey_ in his lap. Sally smiled and put her planner down, then quietly snuck up to him, hoping to surprise him.

But, as soon as she got close enough, John woke up and screamed in her face. Sally yelped and fell to the ground from the surprise. When she looked up at the old man, he was laughing triumphantly at her.

"Never in your entire life have you been able to sneak up on me Sally Perkins!" He smiled at her as she rose vengefully from the ground.

But Sally didn't care, "I will though Mr. Keating, I promise you that!" Then, she began tidying up his den, going about her usual chores.

"How was school today?" John asked as he did every time she came.

"It was okay," She admitted, "It was pretty dull since every minute dragged on forever!"

"Oh, I know that feeling! When I was a student, I couldn't wait for summer; as soon as I got home I started immediately on my summer reading!"

But Sally only smiled, "You did not! I know you love literature and everything to do with it, but you weren't always that into school! Mrs. Keating even told me you dreaded high school!"

However, it was too late for Sally to realize she had said the wrong thing. Quickly, she tried to retract it, "I'm sorry Mr. Keating, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Sally! There's no harm done! I'm not one of those bitter old men you read about in school, I'm happy with my life, even though she moved on."

"I know Mr. K, but I'm still sorry about it. I'm sorry about the heart attack too."

There was a long silence between the two of them. Sally continued to clean around, completely blank about things to say. She hated when she would slip up and say something about John's late wife.

As Sally came close to finishing the kitchen, John came in and sat down at the table and asked her, "What do you plan on doing this summer Sally?"

Taken off guard, Sally mumbled, "I-I don't really know Mr. Keating. I tried using that planner my parents gave me, but nothing comes to mind. I don't have enough money to go somewhere, and besides tonight, there's nothing going on in this small little town as far as I know!"

"Ah," was all John said. Sally continued to clean, and she couldn't turn around and look at him, still embarrassed. What she didn't know was that John was holding something as he sat at the table, something very important.

Finally, he asked, "Do you have any friends who are as interested in literature, poetry, and plays of the world?"

Having finished cleaning, Sally set down the sponge and faced John finally. He had a very serious look on his face, so she spoke honestly, "I have quite a few Mr. Keating. Why do you ask me that?"

"Because Ms. Perkins," he said moving a dark thick book towards the seat before her, "I know this would occupy your summer, as well as your young friends."

Stunned, Sally sat down in front of the book quietly. She touched the front cover, then looked up at John, "Is this…?"

John nodded seriously. It was the very book that the boys at Welton Academy had used back in 1959. In Beaufort County however, no one knew the story of this book, and of Welton. This was for everyone except John Keating and Sally Perkins. Sally had always looked up to Keating as a grandfather; her real grandfather had died before she was born. They were very close, and in this case, they had a trust between them. Sally knew all about The Dead Poet's Society, and what ultimately happened to it. And now, she was turning to the first page, finding out that it was all true.

After only reading the first line, she shut the book quickly and told John honestly, "I don't know if I can take this Mr. K; I know that there's no such thing in curses or bad luck but, I just don't know if I could…"

But she didn't finish. Curiously, John asked her, "Could what? Could persuade your friends to join; convince them to keep this as a sacred bond between each of you? Or, are you afraid of something else? Is it that you don't want to open up to them; let them hear what you've been writing down for almost a year now?"

Frustrated, Sally stood up, "You know I can't share _that_ with them! I'm surprised I could share it with you!"

"But you did Sally, because you trust me! Trust them too; I won't be around forever, I'm surprised I've lived this long!"

Carefully, old man K stood up and picked up the book, handing it to her, "I give you this book to keep forever; use it as a tool to conquer the world. Then, when you're old and dying, pass it on to your kids. You know if you do this great things will happen! So use this!"

Sally took the book finally, considering what Mr. Keating had said. Once she accepted it, she asked him, "Do you think they'd do it Mr. K?"

He smiled and patted her on the back replying, "It's not what I think; it's what you do."

Sally grinned and kissed him on the cheek as she left with the book, forgetting her planner in Keating's den.

But right before she ran out the door, old man K hollered, "Sally! Do something for me; carpe diem!"

"Thank you Mr. K!" Sally waved as she left his front porch. She ran down the steps and put the book in her basket next to her radio. She pedaled off of his lawn and headed down the block towards her house. She checked her watch and saw that it was 5:30; so she still had some time to get ready for the summer kick-off party just an hour away.


	2. Summer Begins

**Author's Note:** Hey peeps! One thing I've changed, the story is in present tense. Sorry for the confusion, thanks for the review!

Fairytale Dreamer

* * *

The sky is growing dark this glorious summer night, and people are beginning to crowd around the giant town square in the heart of Beaufort County. Tables are being set up, and food is laid out, just as the local band strikes up with hit summer songs.

Always on time, Adrienne and Tacey make their way to a picnic table, and Adrienne is recording everything on her portable video camera.

"I need something specific to film this summer Tacey; it can't just be some random shots run together like last year!" Adrienne sighs as she fixes her lens.

Tacey begins to sweat and grips her saxophone tighter, "Are there gonna be more people than this? I don't think I can even handle _half_ of this!"

Adrienne narrows her eyes at the frightened girl, and finds an answer to the problem, "Is it a boy?"

Tacey turns and stares at her, shocked, "What do you mean 'is it a boy'? I don't have a crush on anyone! I don't like boys; at least, none in this town!"

Adrienne begins to laugh and agrees, "Yeah, who'd wanna date any of these losers?"

But just as Adrienne finishes, a fairly low voice comes from behind them, "I know; they're all so immature and have no idea what's going on around them!"

The two girls turn and find a somewhat tall teenaged boy standing behind them, smiling big. Neither of them says a word, utterly shy. He is a confident boy, if that isn't already obvious; who had has long curly dark brown hair and piercing amber eyes. He bows at the two, still silent, and then walks away as if nothing had ever happened.

"Who was that?" Adrienne asks Tacey, disgustedly.

Tacey keeps a smile to herself and replies shyly, "I don't know."

On the other side of the square, Kylar walks along the grass, almost yelling on her cell phone, "I can't believe you guys bailed on me! That's so low! No, I'm not going to listen to you anymore! Have fun on your lame-ass road trip without me!"

Hanging up, Kylar walks over to the tables and gathers some food, and begins looking for a place to sit down. But, she realizes that she doesn't recognize anyone she is actually talking to. So, she finds a place on one of the benches and eats, ignoring the stares from many who question her Goth look this evening.

Over at one of the gazeboes, Jamie laughs as she sits in the lap of Ben, one of her many guy friends. Other guys are also there talking with her, but none of the girls were there, they don't like Jamie's flirtation. As for Kirsten, she sits in the corner, feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation. She holds her cross necklace in her hand and closes her eyes, thinking of them all.

"Don't worry everybody; the life of the party is here!" Joshua bellows throughout the party. Lydia walks along with him, laughing at his hilarious energy. All of his friends come up and begin to talk to him, mainly about the talent show that night. Joshua is going to sing and play his guitar, and everybody is buzzing about it. However, Lydia isn't performing at all.

"This is incredible!" Sally mutters out, reading the book old man K gave her earlier that day. She sits in a bench swing facing the docks on the edge of the square, out of reach from the rest of the town.

She wonders why she always feels depressed at parties; it has been this way as long as she can remember. But still, Sally tries to make the best of it, intensely reading the pages. Faintly, Sally hears the sound of footsteps and slides the book into her green and maroon bag.

Jumping in front of her, full of energy is Kirsten. She smiles big and asks, "Why are you wearing a frown Sally-Wally?"

Sally doesn't smile, and replies, "Because I'm deep in thought, or at least I was. Why are you smiling?"

"Because," the goofy girl explains, "I've got the urge to sing and dance!" Kirsten begins to dance ridiculously and sings one of her favorite songs, 'I Wanna Be Like You', from the Disney version of _The Jungle Book_.

Right as Kirsten began to sing, Sally bursts out laughing; that crazy girl always manages to cheer her up. Her song ends, and she takes Sally by the hands and pulls her up saying, "Come on, the talent show is starting any minute!"

Sally picks up her heavy bag and runs over to the rows of chairs with Kirsten leading the way. They look around for an open seat by Jamie, but there isn't one. All the boys are surrounding her. Jamie looks at them sadly, but then smiles because she's having a sleep over at Sally's that night.

They search along, and finally find one near the middle. The two girls go and sit down right next to Kylar. Sally smiles at her and says to Kirsten, "Hey, I want you to meet this awesome girl from my chem.. class! Kirsten, this is Kylar, Kylar, Kirsten!"

"It's nice to meet you Kylar! Hey, I like you name, it's so cool!" Kirsten says crazily.

Kylar smiles and takes the compliment more than the others know, "Thanks. It's nice to meet you too."

Just at the very moment, the talent show starts. The first few people up aren't very good, but the crowd struggles through it. The next act that comes up of course is Joshua's. Lydia winks to him from the audience, and he winks back. All of the boys in the audience stand up and begin cheering for him. Joshua sets up his stool and mike and signals them to sit back down.

He taps the mike and clears his throat, "Hey, how's everyone doin' tonight?"

The crowd cheers; Joshua is a very sociable boy, and nearly everyone in the town adores him, except a handful.

"Alright! Well, here's a song that I didn't write, but, it inspired me to sing tonight. This one goes out to my muse!" Joshua smiles at Lydia, and she feels as though she could die happy now.

Joshua strums the chords to the song, and soon the audience recognizes the tune. It is the song 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls, "And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you'd feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be…"

As Joshua plays, Sally's heart grows faint. That song, why did he have to chose that song? Nobody in that audience knows what that song means to her; listening to it now, Sally might think of suicide. Her pain had always been at her side. Ever since…

"I just want you to know who I am!" Joshua sings his last verse just as his entire friends stand up hollering for him. Others clap as well.

In the front row, Adrienne leans over to Tacey and whispers, "I think he's stretching what he believes is his voice range, don't you?"

Tacey laughs to herself, feeling the same way about the arrogant boy. Joshua smiles and gets offstage to join his beloved Lydia.

The stage was clear for only a moment. Tacey is the first to see the curly haired boy from earlier that night come out and move the microphone away. He is dressed in a funny outfit, like something out of the renaissance period. With his bare hands, he holds them out in front of them, beginning to project his voice out.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou are more lovely and more temperate: rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date…" He begins to speak. Everyone in the audience is immediately drawn to his talent, for he has a great deal. He uses the entire stage for the sonnet he had memorized by Shakespeare; as the sonnet comes close to the end, he walks down the stairs of the stage.

Still speaking the words, he walks towards Tacey, who awkwardly tries to look somewhere else. But she soon realizes that he is locked to her pale blue eyes. Finally, she looks up at him nervously. Smiling, the boy magically reveals a light yellow rose and finishes the monologue, "So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, so long lives this, and gives life to thee,"

The boy kneels at Tacey's feet, the whole time Adrienne filming. With his last word, he presents the rose to her, and she takes it smiling bigger than she ever had in her life. Everyone around them applauds and cheers. The boy graciously moves away from Tacey and took a quick bow in front of the crowd and goes off behind the stage.

Adrienne ends the filming and looks to Tacey in awe, "That was amazing! He was so good!"

Still holding the flower in her hand, Tacey dreamily sighs, "He was wonderful."

More people go on and off the stage, and soon the show comes to its last performer.

"Tacey Rosette!" the announcer calls out her name, and Tacey begins to feel faint.

Adrienne takes Tacey's rose and pushes her up to the stage. She smiles reassuringly, but Tacey is still unconvinced. She goes up to the microphone and holds her sax tight.

Nervously, she smiles and puts the mouth to the piece. The lights beam brightly onto her face, and she sweats profusely. Her heart races faster and faster as people anxiously wait for her to begin.

Finally, Tacey blows her first note, coming out horribly. It screeches the mike and the audience moans in agony. Not taking the pressure any longer, Tacey stops playing and begins to feel dizzy. Suddenly, right there on the stage in front of the whole town, Tacey Rosette pukes. The audience gasps and some even yell out in disgust. Frightened, Tacey runs offstage with her sax, not stopping for anyone.

Sally's head falls to the ground, sad for her humiliated friend. As does Kirsten and Jamie, who also know her. The same with Lydia, who had her as one of the two only real friends in the town. Finally, Adrienne quietly turns her camera off and gets up, going out to find Tacey if she can.

Even the boy who gave her the rose feels horrible about the whole ordeal. If only he could do something.

Once the mess was clean, the town chooses the boy as the winner of the talent show. However, he doesn't feel as though he deserved it.

Trying to forget the matter, the crowd shuffles home, along with our trio, Jamie, Kirsten, and Sally. When they are together, nothing can stop their reign. Cheering them up, Kirsten lead they down the road dancing as they sang the song, 'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts'. In their happiness, it seems as though nothing will reach them.

Stopping for a moment, Sally realized she still had the book. She smiles brightly as she looks up at the stars; she would tell her two friends that very night about her plan. Soon, it would begin.


	3. These Seven Girls

**Author's Note: **Hey people! This chapter is really interesting I assure you; it goesinto detail about the seven girls. Tell me if you like it, and if you do, let me know if you have a favorite character! You all rock! Fairytale Dreamer_

* * *

_

_Dear Journal,_

_It was been one crazy summer so far, and it's only the third day! Two days ago, after the summer kick-off party, I told Jamie and Kirsten about the book. I explained to them the story behind it, and how it became a legend in New England. They were very interested, and we've been scouting around the town for the past day. We knew we needed to find at least two or three other girls that might be interested in the society. Well, we did. Kirsten and Jamie talked with Tacey and Adrienne about it, and they agreed to coming to a meeting, just to see if they liked it. Adrienne also said she'd bring along Lydia, so she'd have a chance on getting to know us more closely without any guys around. And as for me, I found the perfect girl to recruit, Kylar. It actually might work out pretty perfectly, because if everyone stays, that will make seven of us, just like in the original society. This may be a good summer after all; or, it could do the usual 180 and become the worst experience ever. But, I'm going to stay positive, or at least I'll try._

_Off day dreaming,_

_Sally_

Seven girls in the Dead Poets Society. It's so strange that in this very summer, these

completely different girls will come together to read poetry, and so much more than they

can possibly imagine.

Don't know why they're all so different? Well, here's some detail about each of their

lives that not many know about.

First on the list is Adrienne Velsey. She's your typical tall blonde haired blue eyed gal with fair skin, yet she hates her beautiful figure of course. She isn't the most confident person, except when she's with her friends. She always believes that friends bring out the best in everyone. Coming from a good quiet family, Adrienne has fallen in love with romantic novels, movies, tv shows, and everything else of this sort. About a year and a half ago, her parents and younger sister gave her a portable video camera. Since that day, she's filmed anything and everything that isn't dull in Beaufort County. This summer, she hopes and dreams of finding one particular obsession to film and show when school starts back up. But as of now, she only has footage of the summer kick-off talent show; including Tacey's barf-a-thon. So you could say she has a director's block.

Tacey Rosette is probably the shyest girl in all of Beaufort County. Like Adrienne, she has soft blue eyes, but a dirtier blonde and is very short. She hasn't worn makeup any day of her life, but she doesn't care. What she does care for is Christine, her saxophone. Tacey has been playing the sax since she was little, and she absolutely loves it. Her only problem is performing in front of crowds, alone. Being an only child, Tacey relies on her friends for confidence; but she still manages to choke like in the talent show. But Tacey tries to stay positive; she hopes to one day become a successful musician in classical form. But what she doesn't realize is that this summer would push her so much closer to her goal than she could have ever thought possible.

Now, the next girl is almost completely opposite of Tacey. Jamie Coolidge loves to be loud, crazy, friendly with every cute boy in the town, and hang out with her two best friends, Kirsten and Sally. She is a cute slightly short with turquoise eyes and light brown shoulder length hair that won't straighten the way she wants it. Jamie is always running late; she is the only person in town that can perfectly do their makeup in a car going 70 mph over a pothole road. However, her life isn't all fun and games. Jamie is always looking for an excuse to leave her home. She lives in the less fortunate side of town with her parents and three younger brothers. Every time she's at home someone's always yelling and cussing. She has lived with this ever since she was born; because of this, she denies that there is even a god, for how could he make her life so horrible? But still, she bares the pressures of her family and lives for literature and cooking. Jamie's dream is that one day she will meet a rich man whom she loves desperately that will take care of her. For the rest of her life, she would read books and cook. Just a simple southern belle's way of life.

Her best friend, Kirsten Sherwood, knows about her family life only because she lives down the street from her. Being a devout Christian, she has tried desperately to bring Jamie to her church and failed many times. But still, they enjoy each other's company with the love for everything Disney and fast food. She is just the same height as Jamie, but is a strawberry blonde with brown eyes and skin that she claims 'glows ghostly white'. Kirsten has always been interested in politics, and hopes that someday she could put a new image out for politicians in a good Christian way. Not only is she very opinionated, but she is also very loyal, honest, and goofy. She always manages to make her friends smile no matter what is going on in their lives. Yet, she strives to do this so that no one can see her true sorrow. Her older brother, Matthew, has Crohn's Disease. It has caused both her and her family to suffer greatly. She hasn't seen him for almost a month because he is in a hospital in Charleston. She prays every night that she will be able to go up there and find him well again.

Kylar Sweeney, a rock star in the making. She stuck to her Goth friends up until they ditched her to go to California, and now relies on Sally as a friend. But, she isn't at all normal, nor are the other girls. She has jet black hair with dark brown eyes and keeps her skin pale even in the summertime. Her parents are now going through a divorce, and she has chosen to be reckless and not speak to them. She takes great comfort in her music diary, where lays all of her poems and song about death and sadness. At the moment, her mind grows darker and darker into her own pit of despair.

On the other side of this lies the content Lydia Mitchell. As it has been said, she moved here last summer. Her parents wanted her to fit in, so they had her help out at a kid's camp that summer as a counselor. There she met Joshua Hoffman, a tall, slightly big boned boy who had long curly brown hair and a personality that was oozing with charm. There at camp, he fell in love with her. When school started, he made sure that everything for them worked perfectly. And it had, at least, that's what Lydia tells herself. She is shy in appearance to everyone, but truly was confident. She has dark brown hair with a red tint, chocolate eyes and a natural simple beauty about her. She is tall and loves to read, write, and listen to musicals. Her favorite thing to do is to sing, but she has never performed for anyone. Not even Joshua. They are always together, and he is always the center of attention. Lydia doesn't care though, because he makes her happy, and he loves her. She has never felt that way about anyone before. The one thing that people do notice about her, however, is that she is always smiling; she has her first love.

Sally Perkins, a well-known girl in Beaufort County. She has been involved in all the school plays, the choirs, and still has time to help out her neighbor old man K. As far as everyone knows, she is a happy girl with wonderful parents and her older popular brother who has just left for college. The townsfolk say she will bring great things to this town. But, that was last summer, before school started up. She still does the plays, and helps everyone and smiles, but she really isn't. Her life is darker and more painful than any other person in the town, at least, she feels that way. Sally isn't tall or short, but right in the middle. She has long normal brown colored hair with green eyes and lightly tanned skin. Unlike her other friends, she isn't as slender and fair, but still is a very unique beauty in the town. It's very strange that her name is so common, yet she is so bizarre. Sally is interested in many different things, but she has no idea what she is going to do with her life. All she does now is that she loves her friends and is very protective of them; she is funny at times, calm at others, understanding, wise, and a dreamer. Many who know her well say she is a hopeless romantic, and she is, but not lately. Bitterness still eats at her, though she may hide it well. All she knows to do now is to find something to keep her mind from that pain by joining her friends, or acquaintances, together. This way, she won't have to face the world.

"Where should I tell everyone to meet Sal?" Kirsten asks cheerfully that summer day as she sits outside of Sally's house in the car with Jamie.

Sally smiles imaginatively, and says, "Tell them to meet at the abandoned church house on the outskirts of town at ten o'clock tonight. Tell no one and dress darkly."

Both Kirsten and Jamie's faces go white, and Kirsten pipes out, "But that place is-"

"Just do it! I promise you, we'll be safe there. I'll see you tonight for the first meeting." Sally turns around and goes back up her front porch into her house.

Looking at Jamie, Kirsten says, "If anything happens to me when we're up at that church, I'm never taking her to McDonald's again!"


	4. It Has Begun

**Author's Note:** It's me again! Please let me know if you're enjoying the story so far, I'd love to hear from ya'll! Fairytale Dreamer

* * *

It is a full moon out as the summer breeze is slightly chilled for the first time. Sitting outside of her bedroom window, Sally writes in her journal about the dull day's passing by. One thing she always admires about her house is that right where her window meets the roof, it is flat so she can come out on the roof just to write or look up at the stars.

Suddenly, she realizes that she must leave soon. She goes back through her window and checks the time. It's almost 9:30. Quickly, she puts the book in her green bag, along with a few other items then turns out her bedroom light.

Slowly and silently, she steps back onto the roof and closes the window leaving a small crack for when she returns. Sally walks carefully over to a great oak tree sticking its strong tree branches out far enough for her to get down fairly easily. Dashing for her bike, Sally flicks on her flashlight and begins to pedal up the road, heading for Bowne Chapel.

The Bowne Chapel was once a very popular and prosperous Baptist chapel during the mid 1800s. However, when the Civil War occurred, the chapel was burned. But, it wasn't completely destroyed. The roof did turn to ashes, but most of the walls remained. All of the townspeople never dare to go to this deserted place; they are very superstitious of it, and have always believed ghosts haunted the chapel. Sally knows that this is the perfect place to conduct the Society's meetings; no one will ever bother them.

"There it is, the Bowne Chapel!" Tacey mutters panicky as she, Adrienne, and Lydia walk through the oak trees up to the white and charcoal ruins.

Suddenly, Tacey begins to turn around, saying, "I think I'll go home!"

But her two friends grab her and Adrienne tells her, "Come on! Don't be so hesitant! We'll have loads of fun! Sally will make sure of that!"

Finally, Lydia speaks up, "This Sally girl, I've never gotten to know her well. Is she nice?"

Both Adrienne and Tacey look at her almost in shock, "Are you kidding? Sally's coolest, nicest, most interesting girl I've ever known in this town!"

But Lydia still wonders, "Then why is she so quiet in school? Every time I pass her, it's like she tries to stay invisible. She looks miserable!"

Adrienne and Tacey exchange looks, and then Tacey begins to say, "Well, she's had sort of a rough year. At school there's-"

Before she could finish, Adrienne covers her mouth and finishes for her, "Nothing really important! She doesn't like the school atmosphere; but now that its summer and we're all getting together, I'm sure you two will have some quality time to get to know each other!"

"What am I hearing about 'quality time'?" Jamie cries out from behind Tacey, scaring the girl half to death.

Jamie and Kirsten come up to the others carrying bags. Curiously, Adrienne asks them, "What are those for?"

"Oh, you'll see!" Kirsten replies, running past them up to the chapel. Jamie runs after her, and the three girls curiously follow them quickly, hearing a wolf howl in the distance.

As they enter the burnt, roofless chapel, a bonfire is roaring and Sally Perkins smiles as the last three enter, "Welcome ladies! Please, take a seat around the fire!"

The girls all find long logs circling the fire. Tacey notices a strange dark haired girl sitting down next to Sally. She has never seen her before. Once everyone gets comfortable, Sally stands up and projects her voice, "This, my fellow companions, is the first meeting for the Dead Poet's Society. I am going to explain to you what this club is all about, and if you are still interested, I will make you official members."

Sally tells them the story about Welton Academy back in 1959 and its first members. After she does this, she waits to see if anyone has anything to say.

Kylar raises her hand, "So, this Society, we get together and read poetry, write poetry, and just encourage each other to be the best at our talents and live life to the fullest?"

Nodding, Sally answers simply, "Yeah."

"Okay. I can live with that." Kylar replies.

Before anyone else speaks, Sally says aloud, "Now, it is time ladies. If you wish to join this Society and stay true to all of its rules and regulations, then take a bag when Kirsten comes around. If not, then you must leave, and speak of this to no one!"

No one moves and the forest stays quiet. Silently, Kirsten goes around to every person with black plastic bags. She starts with Kylar, who takes one. Then goes to Tacey, who also takes one. As do Adrienne, Lydia, Jamie and Sally. Finally, Kirsten keeps one for herself and sits back down next to Jamie.

Sally slowly stands up, and says to them all "Open your bags."

They do, and inside, are three items: a small colored journal (each girl has a different color), a black cape, and a happy meal. The last items causes excitement and the girls begin to eat happily.

Continuing to speak, Sally tells them, "You must bring all of these to every meeting, except for the McDonald's. The cape keeps us hidden out here, and equal. Kirsten, Jamie and I were obliged to bring you these things tonight. But each meeting we have, someone different brings the food! Any questions?"

Quietly, Tacey asks, "Yes, what are the rules for the club?"

Completely forgetting, Sally points at Tacey in thanks and begins to speak again, "That's a great question Tace. I'll go down the list, which I've changed a little. Rule one: There is no leader of the Dead Poet's Society, anyone can speak freely here and express their opinions and ideas for this Society. Rule two: each of us must come with one poem each week, no exceptions. This isn't school though, I promise you. Rule three: no boys! I cannot stress this enough, they cause problems enough as it is! Rule four: always stick out for each other. I know that many of us don't have much to lean on, so we must lean on each other. Finally, the last rule, Rule five: no one can talk about the Dead Poet's Society outside of this chapel. We are the only ones who can know about it. This means no parents, no other friends, no neighbors, and no boyfriends."

Sally grins at Jamie, who laughs out loud and gives her an innocent smile, "I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

Lydia, however, is more concerned with this secret then the others.

After the girls socialize and eat their happy meals for a while, the bonfire begins to die. As this happens, Sally stands up again and hushes the swarm of chattering girls.

"It is now time to close this meeting. We will be meeting here every Saturday night. I know its Sunday, but this meeting was necessary. And remember, bring your form of writing, whatever it may be."

"Do songs count as poetry?" Kylar spoke up eagerly.

Sally reassures her, "Yes you can. I encourage different things. And hey, maybe Tacey will bring faithful Christine along next time!" Tacey begins to slouch shyly, but the girls comfort her cheerfully.

Then, as the girls get ready to leave, Sally stops them, "Wait! I have one last thing! I have a poem that I'd like to share with you all, just to get the inspiration flowing! It's called, _When I Heard The Learn'd Astronomer_, by Walt Whitman:

When I heard the learn'd astronomer;

When the proofs, the figures, were ranged in columns before me;

When I was shown the charts and the diagrams, to add, divide, and

measure them;

When I, sitting, heard the astronomer, where he lectured with much

applause in the lecture-room,

How soon, unaccountable, I became tired and sick;

Till rising and gliding out, I wander'd off by myself,

In the mystical moist night-air, and from time to time,

Look'd up in perfect silence at the stars."

Everyone sat silently as Sally closes the giant book she holds. Then, she says softly, "Remember, you can always learn about people and places and instruments; but nothing is greater than going out into the world and living those experiences first hand. Carpe Diem! You are free to leave!"

The fire is completely dead as the seven girls go out their separate ways from the chapel. Each carries their bags along with them, each having a certain colored journal inside. Even though they had chosen their journals at random this night, the color they had ended up with defined them completely.


	5. Bittersweet Memory

It was a beautiful day that early summer; yellow and purple wild flowers bloomed all along the meadow leading to a small fishpond as clear as crystal. There, in the tall grass just under an oak tree, giggling could be heard, and a radio.

The oldies station was on, playing top hit summer tunes for the happy pair. Suddenly, a very different Sally Perkins stood up, wild flowers stuck in her hair and sings out the lyrics to _Mrs. Robinson_ which was playing on the radio.

"You look like a fool!" said a boy lying on the ground, pulling Sally down to him.

She laughed as she fell into his arms and warned him, "Don't you tell me I'm a fool; I know good and well there's only one fool here, and it isn't me!"

Then, the boy pulled his ringlets behind his ears and rolled onto his side to face the lively girl, "Oh really? I'm the fool that got caught rolling Matt Krank's house in April? I'm the fool that held the 'car wash' sign upside down for the drama club that was raising money for the school play? And, I was the fool who ran Berkley Graham's golf cart into his pool last August? Seriously Perkins, you're the only fool here!"

Sally rolled her eyes and turned her body away from him, faking an angry groan as she picked grass out of the ground. The boy smiled and reached over to her slowly, then quickly began tickling Sally's stomach. After their laughter died down, the boy held Sally's head in his lap, looking deeply into her green eyes.

"You have such unique eyes; they start out green, but then, the outside of them is a deep blue. It's so remarkable!"

"You're remarkable." Sally told him, watching his cute button nose twitch and his curls fall almost over his eyes. She felt as though she could watch him smile at her forever.

Then, not standing the silence any longer, Sally placed her hand on his head and pulled him in for a kiss. She was never afraid of showing him her affection; she absolutely adored her guy completely.

"Can I ask you something?" she said coming out from the sweet kiss.

Tenderly twirling her hair in his hand, he replied, "Anything in the world."

"Will you always be my Jack? No one else's?" she watched his expression eagerly, wanting his promise there and then.

Smiling thoughtfully, he told her, "I'm your Jack, always."

Then, not standing the silence either, Jack gently placed his hand on her face and softly kissed her rosy lips.

After the sweet sensation, Jack leaned over and changed the radio station.

Angrily, Sally sat up, "Hey! I love that station! What are yo-"

But, she stopped talking. Jack had put it on a 90s station, and they were just beginning to play _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Jack slowly stood up, the sun beaming out from behind him. He extended his hand towards her and asked, "Will you dance with me?"

Sally smiled, and took his hand. He raised her up from the ground, and kept her hand in his, letting his other take place at her waist. Sally put her left hand on his shoulder and they began to dance. Being a pretty good dancer for a fifteen year old, Jack would dip Sally occasionally, and even twirl her.

Then, they began to dance more seriously. Sally let her head rest on his chest; she was much shorter than him, everyone in town thought she was a hobbit when they were together. But, in Sally's world, it was perfect. Life was beautiful.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The thunder outside of Sally's window beats loud as lighting strikes the town. She sits at her window, watching each raindrop fall down to the bottom of the pane. She has been thinking about this memory of her Jack and many others all day; some days it wasn't so hard. But today is. Jack was her first love. The summer before this one was the best she had ever had. But now, he was…

"Sally?" Sally's mother knocks on the door and slowly comes in.

"Hey mom!" Sally kisses her mom on the cheek and lets her sit down on her bed next to the window.

Her mom then asks her worriedly, "Sally, are you doing alright? You've been quiet all morning?"

"I'm great Mom, just cleaning my room and reading up on some poetry!" She lies cheerfully.

"Oh," her mom replies unconvincingly, "If I can ask sweetie, why haven't you been on a date in the past oh I don't know, ten months!"

"MOM!" Sally groans somewhat shocked, "It's not a crime! I can't help that no guy likes me!"

"Really? No guy likes you? Honey, three guys asked you to prom this past year; you didn't even go! All the guys in the drama department at school would easily take you out for a fun night, well, some of them anyways,"

"Mom, I don't need to date guys to be happy okay! I don't want any guy!"

"You did a year ago! You wanted one guy!"

"Yes but he's not here now is he?" Sally is standing at this point.

She takes a few deep breaths and then says calmly, "I know your worried, but, don't. I am over it Mom, I am! I'm better! See, I'm perfect! It's perfect!"

Suddenly, Sally collapses to the ground in tears. Her mother rushes to her side and holds her, rocking her back and forth.

After a few minutes, her mother says, "You listen to me Sally Amaila; this is some advice I received from a good friend when I was about your age; when one door closes, another one always opens. I love you!"

Her mother kisses her on the forehead, and keeps on holding her weeping daughter. Somehow, her mother's words were a comfort, and she knew that she could go on to the Dead Poet's meeting that night. The first week of summer had come and gone.


	6. Awkward Meetings

Night approached softly over Beaufort, first reaching one of the town's docks where Tacey sits. She is on the wooden railing looking out at the dark ocean, stars reflecting off the water.

This has been her 'deep thought spot' for the past three years. She usually brings her saxophone with her to practice on, but she hadn't. Not since the night of the talent show. She couldn't even look at Christine.

Now, she thinks of nothing but running away. There is nothing in this town for her that seems to be a comfort. Well, except for the Society. But, even that she would give up in a split second just to be as free as a bird, flying wherever she pleases.

But, that isn't so. She is still in Beaufort, another school year to go, and a hole still filling her heart. School isn't something Tacey enjoys, the only thing she's ever truly loved is her sax, but now, that's just a stupid dream she's had for too long.

As she sits on the dock still, the very boy that won that talent show walks past the dock. Realizing she is there, he slowly takes a few steps back and gazes upon her back which faced him now.

Finding confidence inside of him, he speaks out, "Hey you."

Quite startled, Tacey clumsily falls off of the railing and onto the wooden dock, making a soft squeal. The boy smiles to himself as he runs over to see if she's okay. He leans down next to her and helps her up.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you."

But Tacey still leaves her imaginary 'wall' up and simply replies, "Yeah, that's fine."

As she walks away from him, he follows her and says, "Did I offend you in some way?"

Tacey stops in her tracks and stares, "What?"

"Did I like put gum in your hair in the 3rd grade causing you to hold a grudge against me for years? Is that why you won't try to talk to me?"

Tacey curiously looks at him, and then begins to walk again, "No. And I never said I didn't want to talk to you."

"So that's why you're walking away from me?" He grins at her as he walks next to her.

"No, I don't even know your name-"

"You never asked me," he says back innocently, "And you never told me yours, even though they announced it at the show. I'd still like to hear you say it."

But Tacey still ignores his stare, "Boy, you don't know me at all. Why are you so intrigued?"

Tacey rounds the block; just as this happens, the boy jumps the streetlight post and spins around, landing in her way, eye to eye, "Because you're such a mystery."

This time, Tacey can't help but look at him. She suddenly notices how dark his brown locks are, his fresh pale face, and piercing amber eyes. He wasn't too tall, and he wasn't too short. She thinks for a split second that he looks just like an angel.

Then, she shakes her head, letting the thought slip away and says, "I'm not worth thinking about."

Tacey begins to walk again, but stops when he says, "Why do you think that way about yourself? Why do you lack self-confidence? Don't you see how wonderful you are?"

"Wonderful? What's wonderful about me Mr. Perfect?"

The boy stares at her confused from the remark, "'Mr. Perfect'?"

She shakes her head nervously again, "Yes! You're the suave confident boy who excels in everything! You're a jokester, you're a brilliant performer, you sweep all the girls off of their feet, and you get everything just because you're so gorgeous!"

Tacey couldn't believe she said this. She tries to think of something to say more, but she can't.

But, the silence was filled when the boy walks closer to her, "You see now? There _is_ a little bit of confidence in you after all! I think with some training, you'll be able to perform your lovely saxophone at the end of summer party for everyone in town!"

"What? End of summer party? I didn't even know we had one of those!" she claims curiously.

The boy smiles and says, "I know. I persuaded the town to put one on a few nights ago. Also, I gave them the idea of having for the high school kids, a midsummer night's dance, in July. They were really keen on that idea too."

Nervously, Tacey looks him in the eye, "So, you aren't mad for what I said? Calling you all that?"

The boy laughs aloud and replies, "I've heard insults that have actually offended me. That was more of a compliment."

"Oh." Is all Tacey says back.

"You know, you don't seem like that kind of girl though."

"What kind of girl do you mean?"

"Just that! A _mean_ girl; I've only spoken to you this once, but I know that you really are a sweet, generous girl, with a very cute nose may I add!"

Tacey is too nervous to smile, and only curls one side of her mouth. The boy sees this secret gesture, and smiles brightly back. Slowly, he sticks out his hand and introduces himself as, "Amergin Gadsby. And you?"

Trying to not smirk at his name, she gives him her hand and says, "Tacey Rosette."

Amergin takes his other hand and places it over hers. He smiles sweetly and says, "Now that we are acquainted, why don't you join me in a tasty funnel cake?"

Tacey smiles back and says honestly, "I'd like that."

Being a gentleman, Amergin places Tacey's arm through his and escorts her down the block.

On their way, Tacey asks him, "Did I know you in the 3rd grade by the way?"

Amergin keeps leading her on, trying to act seriously as he says, "Actually, I moved to this town not but two weeks ago!"

Tacey thinks a moment, and then laughs out loud. This Amergin definitely keeps things interesting.


	7. The Class Couple

"Hmm, maybe something by Emily Dickenson?" Lydia mutters to herself as she looks at the blank page of her Dead Poet's Society journal, wondering what poem she should read to everyone at the meeting tomorrow night, Saturday.

She lies on her bed, listening to her broadway cd. Then, another song begins to play, and Lydia decides to sing along too. Oh, how she loves to sing. It is one of her secret passions.

Just then, her telephone rang. Clueless to who could be calling her, she answers the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi. Is the most gorgeous girl that I've ever laid eyes on at home?"

Lydia smiles, thinks a minute, and then replies, "I'm sorry, I don't know anyone that beautiful."

"Then you must never look in the mirror do you?" Joshua laughs on the other end of the phone.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"What's up? Did you forget about our date tonight?"

"No. You said you were going to come and pick me up. Didn't you?"

Joshua sighs and says, "I only pick you up if it's raining outside. Go look outside your window and tell me who's supposed to pick who up?"

Lydia takes his playful teasing as she slowly lifts herself from her bed all the way over to her window. She pulls back her blue curtains. She looks out over her front lawn to find that it isn't raining, and that Joshua is looking up at her holding his cell phone to his ear and a red rose in the other hand.

Smiling, she looks at him silently. Then, Joshua says, "So do ya wanna go out or what?"

Haven Hideaway, the only actual restaurant in the town of Beaufort that's cheap enough for the local kids. It serves breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. There's also a small bakery and coffee stand, which gets a lot of business. One thing that Beaufort is known for is there very own fresh baked funnel cakes. Now, only fast food places near Beaufort are at least fifteen miles away; sometimes kids drive out just to get some McDonalds once in a while, but the majority of the time, they come here.

Tonight, the place is full of people just as Joshua and Lydia come in. They seat themselves, as always, and look over the menu together in the booth.

Adrienne, their waitress, comes up and smiles at the two, "Hello you crazy couple! What can I get ya?"

"Well darling Adrienne I believe we will have our usual; I'll have the steak burger with cheese fries and a vanilla coke. And this stunning young lady will have the chili cheese dog with cole slaw and a Dr. Pepper!"

Just as he says this, Lydia looks at him, "Jay, don't you ever want to try anything new?"

"Well, I know that you are always craving chili cheese dogs, and I want that burger. Besides, we can try something differenttomorrow night. Can't we?"

Lydia smiles at him, he knows her better than anyone has ever in her life. But wait, _tomorrow night_? Saturday! Lydia remembers tomorrow is the Dead Poet's Society Meeting; she can't miss it. More importantly, she can't tell anyone, especially Joshua, or Jay as she calls him.

Still standing there, Adrienne gives Lydia a secret eyebrow lift and says to Jay, "I'll put in your orders."

Uninterested, Jay is still looking at Lydia, who never answered her, "Don't we have tomorrow night baby?"

Lydia doesn't know what to say, but takes a deep gulp and shouts the first thing that comes to mind, "I'm babysitting!"

Jay jumps back a little from the outburst. A few people in the restaurant turn and look at her curiously. Lydia hides her face from them, completely embarrassed. Suddenly, she feels a soft hand upon hers. She looks up into Jay's faithful brown eyes. He stares at her with concern and says, "Is everything alright? You're acting a little weird."

"Weird? Hey, I've always been this weird, you know that. I just remembered that I have to baby-sit, that's all."

Still worried, Jay asks, "Well, can I help? We can sit the kids together; it'd be fun."

Lydia squeezes his hand and let's go of it, "Thanks for the help, but the kid's parents have trust issues; they know me and my family well, so they're just letting me do it. I'm probably gonna be sitting for them every Saturday night."

Jay wonders, "Every Saturday night?"

"Just about." She finishes as Adrienne gives them their drinks.

"Man, every Saturday…" Jay mutters aloud in thought.

Lydia takes her Dr. Pepper and begins sipping it down. She looks up at Adrienne, who winks at her. She winks back, and Adrienne leaves.

"Okay." Jay says finally after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Huh?" Lydia comes out from her Dead Poet's world.

"I said okay. You have a job; you can use the money, that's great! But, I still pay on our dates! I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let my lady pay!"

Lydia sighs lightheartedly, "Fine!" and takes his hand again.

"So, what movie do you wanna rent tonight?" he asks just as the jingle of the bell over the front door is being opened.

"Hmm…I don't know. What do you want to watch?"

But Jay isn't paying attention. He watches as Jamie and Kirsten walk past their table over to the front counter.

Lydia is about to speak, but then stops herself. She wonders what he could be thinking. Now, everyone in town knew that Joshua Hoffman isn't the type of boy to check out the towns girls; he is loyal to both his friends and his girlfriend Lydia. Plus, Joshua knew Jamie since they were in diapers; they're just like family. It's obvious since they usually fight with each other all of the time.

But now, Lydia sits and watches as Jay looks at Jamie and Kirsten. They order something, pay, and wait.

Just at that moment, Lydia could have sworn she heard Jay mutter, "Not the vanilla malt and funnel cake!"

Finally, Kirsten turns around holding a "to go" box in one hand, and a vanilla malt in the other.

"Ah!" Jay sighs reluctantly. He turns back around in the booth and meets eye to eye with a concerned and curious Lydia.

"What was _that_ all about?"

Jay, not knowing what to say, just tells her honestly, "Its Kirsten, I'm worried about her health. She won't stop eating junk food!"

Lydia narrows her eyes at him; if there's one thing she knows about Jay, it's that he's a lot like her in some ways. Especially when it comes to lying. They didn't lie to each other a lot, bit she knew he had to because she just did a few minutes ago.

But, before she could say anything, Jamie and Kirsten walk up to them. Kirsten smiles and goes over to Lydia for a hug, "Hi Lydia! How are you?"

Kirsten is so nice; Lydia really thought its wonderful that she's beginning to make some solid friends in the town as a result of the Society. However, as Lydia hugs Kirsten, she sees Jamie whispering something into Jay's ear.

Not aware of Lydia watching him, Jay gives Jamie a mean look and whispers something back. When this happens, Jamie goes from a serious face to a very pissed off one. Then, she takes Kirsten by the arm and says, "Come on Kirst, we need to leave."

Sensing the awful tension, Kirsten tries to wave to Lydia still holding the food, "Bye Lydia, we'll see you later!"

Lydia smiles, and then turns back to Jay. He doesn't have the same face he did when he looked at Jamie, but he did look distraught.

Concerned, she takes his hand in hers again and asks, "Is everything alright? Honestly?"

"Edward Scissorhands! I want to watch Edward Scissorhands!"

Not expecting that answer, Lydia decides its best that she dismisses her question for now, and just makes her boy happy, "A Tim Burton flick it is then!"

Adrienne at that moment comes up with their food. She doesn't even look at Lydia or Jay this time.

A few hours later, Jay and Lydia are cuddling on the couch in his basement just finishing up the end of the movie. They are happy together; everything that night has been truly magical. The few minutes at the restaurant have evaporated completely out of their minds.

"Aww, I hate this part!" Jay says as he covers his eyes.

Lydia takes his hands away from his face, "Why? I think it's sweet when she tells him she loves him."

"No, it is sweet; it's just, she's never going to see him again. He'll be alone up there in that mansion forever! I could never be alone like that!"

Jay looks up as he lays his head comfortably in her lap. Twirling his soft hair, Lydia gives him her words of wisdom, "It's true, he does lose his one and only love. But, that moment, right there, when she tells him she loves him, he'll remember that forever. The memories that he shared with her will be treasured always. And that's the real lesson in love: it doesn't matter how long the love lasts, just that it was there, it happened, and it was beautiful in its bloom. That's all we can hope for."

Peacefully, Jay looks up at her and whispers, "I love you."

Smiling, she leans down close to him and replies, "I love you too."

Delicately, she kisses him. From her point of view, this was true; she didn't know how long they would last, only that it is wonderful.


	8. A Little Bit of Everything

Insomnia; it has consumed Jamie these past few weeks. Tossing and turning, she struggles to go back to the happy hour and a half she once had of sleep the night before. Sighing, she gives up and looks out the window. It's late, almost noon. Moaning, Jamie rolls out of bed and gets ready for the day.

"You cheated!" Jamie's little brother, Jake, yells at his slightly older brother, Bram.

"No I didn't! You're making it up!" As usual, they fought over the board game, causing the entire house to shake.

Pulling on her purple halter top, Jamie walks past them, not saying a word, but only slapping each of them as she goes.

"Hey! Mom, Jamie hit me!" The two boys run to complain, but Jamie is already grabbing her purse and heading out the door, making her way towards Kirsten's house.

Once walking along the narrow sidewalk, Jamie closes her eyes in happiness. Finally, peace. As long as she isn't in her house, she be her perky, emotional self.

As she enters the Sherwood's home, like she usually does, she hears Kirsten on the phone, "Uh huh, yes sir."

Jamie comes into the kitchen and sits at the counter, waiting patiently as Kirsten stands with the telephone by the refrigerator.

"Two and a half weeks? That's good to hear. I'll bring along my friend; she and Matthew were always really close, he always said he had two little sisters…"

Suddenly, Jamie's heart goes sore. Matthew, Kirsten's sick brother in the hospital. Ever since he left for the hospital, she became even more angry life. Why did the best people have to be ill? Why did there have to be so much pain for good people?

"Thank you so much Doctor. Okay, bye bye." Kirsten silently hangs up the phone, and they leave the house for her car, not saying a word.

Driving along, Jamie finally speaks up, "Hey, I think I found you a date for that Midsummer Dance or whatever in the next two weeks. You know Graham Biggs don't you?"

"I'm not going to the dance with him, Jamie. He's very perverted; I don't even think he's a Christian."

Very much annoyed, Jamie blurts out, "What is it with you and your stupid beliefs? It's not like there is a god anyways?"

Very suddenly, Kirsten brings her car to a screeching halt. Instantly, Jamie knows she had said too much.

Quietly and scarily, Kirsten looks her in the eye, "Now Jamie, I have been your friends for years, stood by your side through thick and thin. And not once did I ever criticize you or your beliefs, or lack thereof. So, I ask you; don't ever _ever_ say anything of that sort to me again. Now, when we get to Sally's, you're going to be caring and nonjudgmental to her. Do I make myself clear?"

"I'm sorry." Is all Jamie can say.

"That's okay. Let's see if she's feeling better today." Normally, Kirsten puts her car back in drive and they head over to see their misguided friend.

Putting down her pen, Kylar grins as she gazes upon her beautiful poetry. She loves to write; though it may be depressing poetry, it is good. Just at that moment, a thought pops into her head. _This would make a great song_.

"Hmm," Kylar picks her pen back up and writes some more as she sits in the town square on a park bench that sunny day.

"Umm, excuse me." A quiet yet sweet voice says to Kylar. She looks up to see the short blonde girl from the Dead Poet's Society.

"Oh, hi uh," Kylar thinks a moment for the girl's name, and glances at the girl's saxophone case to see it read _Tacey_.

"Tacey." She tries to smile; smiling just isn't her thing.

"Hi Kylar. Uh, I saw you from Haven Hideaway and I was wondering if I could join you."

"Oh," Kylar tries to hide her shock; before this moment, no one had ever asked to _join_ her. Acceptingly, she nods her head, "Sure."

Tacey sits down on the bench in her white t-shirt and khaki shorts; while Kylar wares her black hat, black button down shirt, and black capris.

Curiously, Tacey looks over at Kylar's journal, which she's still writing in.

"Oh, you write songs?" She asks boldly.

"Well, not really songs. Just notes on a piece of paper that form a melody for words. Sometimes, there are no words. So, I guess you could say it's a song. Haha…" Kylar trails off embarrassed.

But unexpectedly, Tacey asks her, "Can I play it?"

"Play my song? On your sax?"

"Not just any sax! Christine!"

"You named your saxophone Christine?"

"Of course!"

"Okay…why Christine?"

"Well, it's after Christine from the musical, _The Phantom of the Opera_. Her voice was a beautiful melody, a wonderful harmonious instrument. Just like my sax, if I play it right."

"Wow. You wanna know something? That's probably the only musical I listen to! Well, it's the only cd I own!"

The two look at each other for a moment, thinking about how nice it is to be sitting with the other. And, how odd; they both come from completely different worlds, and now are sitting on the bench together having a civilized conversation.

Without a word, Kylar holds up her journal and lets Tacey adjust her saxophone. After a few moments, she takes a giant breath and blows. Christine squeaks awkwardly, and Tacey puts the sax down frustrated.

"Oh, it's no use! I just can't play knowing people are listening to me!"

"Umm, I'm the only one here."

"No! It doesn't matter if it's a billion or one; it's still hard! No matter what I do, I just can't make a beautiful melody! I wonder why I was put on this earth in the first place; it seems I can never do anything right! Hec, I can't even talk to boys, even if one _is_ interested in me!"

Kylar thinks about Tacey's little speech kindly, but then perks up when she hears, "A guy?"

"Yeah, you know that knew boy in town? His name's Amergin, and no matter what I do, I always manage to say the wrong thing around him!"

"Oh," Kylar grins sneakily, and then looks back at Tacey, "You know what? I can't help you with your 'stage-fright' problem; but boys, oh man, do I know how to make them swoon!"

"Swoon? I thought it was the guys that swoon the girls?" Tacey wonders.

Kylar stands up, closing her journal and begins to walk away, "Oh yes you can! Tacey my good friend; I can teach you how to make a guy go weak at the knees just by speaking but a few words to him! This Amergin, he'll be begging you to speak in a matter of weeks-no, days!"

Hurriedly, Tacey packs up her saxophone and runs after Kylar, "Hold on! I don't even know if I _like_ the guy yet!"

"Hmm…" A few blocks away from the square, Adrienne sits on her bed rewinding her video tape she filmed during the talent show a couple of weeks ago.

"Oh, I can't watch that!" she blurts aloud as she watches Tacey throw up in reverse. She begins to watch the rewinding tape again after Tacey is off the stage, but then, she suddenly gasps and presses the stop button.

Adrienne presses play and watches Amergin Gadsby performs his monologue in Shakespeare's sonnet, _Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day?_

"Oh my gosh!" she declares in excitement and awe as Amergin hands Tacey the yellow rose at the end of his monologue.

Suddenly, she rewinds the whole scene and watches it again, and again. By the last time she finishes it, she realizes that Amergin hadn't taken his eyes off of Tacey the entire scene!

"This is interesting," Adrienne thinks to herself aloud, "Very interesting."

She pauses the movie at the part where Amergin hands Tacey the rose, and says, "I think I've found my movie plot, and it's under my favorite genre, romance!"


	9. The Music of the Night

Saturday night approaches slower than usual, causing many of the girls to wait bored that day. One of them is so bored that she comes early to the old chapel.

It is an hour before the actual meeting is supposed to start, and an angelic voice could be heard through the midst of the trees.

Sally rides through the grass towards the Bowne Chapel when she hears the voice. Silently and secretly, she stops her bike and leans it up against a giant oak tree. As she nears the chapel, the song that the voice projected sounds familiar to her.

"That's gotta be…" Sally says softly to herself, knowing the tune well. She curiously came to the door of the chapel, and looks in at the unknowing Lydia, who is the one singing to herself.

"And listen to the music of the night…" She sings loudly and beautifully to what she thinks to herself and the lonely woods around her.

However, when Lydia comes to the extremely high note in the middle of the song, she stops herself when her voice begins to squeak. Disappointed in herself, Lydia sits back down and sighs.

"It's pointless; I just can't reach that high note! I'm not trying hard enough!"

Finding the courage, Sally steps out of the shadows and says honestly, "Actually, you're trying just a little bit too hard!"

Surprised out of her mind, Lydia jumps up from the log and holds her chest, "Oh! Sally, it's just you! Jeez, you almost gave me a heart-attack!"

"Sorry," Sally laughs to herself, "You know, you're a really good singer Lydia."

"What? Me? I don't think so; I can't even get that high note in _The Music of the Night_."

"That's because you're not using your diaphragm enough. Here," Sally walks over to Lydia and takes her hand, placing it on her stomach.

"Keep your hand there, stand up straight, and pull you diaphragm tight. Now, try that line in the song again."

Skeptically, Lydia looks at Sally doubtfully. But Sally only nods her head in reassurance, letting Lydia feel somewhat comforted.

Lydia shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath, "Close your eyes, let your spirit start to _soar_!"

Sally takes a step back and smiles, "That was beautiful."

Lydia places her hand on her neck shocked, "I'm a soprano and I didn't even know I could go that high!" The two look at each other a moment, and then burst out into giggles.

About half an hour later, the two girls are deep in conversation. Curiously, Sally brings up a burning question she has been having all evening, "Lydia, why didn't you sing something in the talent show?"

Surprised, Lydia ponders a way to answer the forward inquiry, "Well, I-I don't really…" she didn't know how to tell her, but Sally could read her eyes easily.

"You don't perform well for others. No biggie. Hey, you and Tacey have the same problem!"

"Well, mines a little more extreme than hers," Lydia confesses slowly, "I've never sung for anyone before. You're the first person to hear me since I was little. And I mean _little_!"

"Oh," Sally thinks to herself about the situation, and then an epiphany pops into her head, "wait! I've got an idea! Why don't we do this?"

"Do what?"

"_This_! We can meet an hour before the Dead Poet's meeting every Saturday night; I'll help you become the most harmonious singer in town! With my stage experience and you're motivation, you will become a star!"

Lydia thinks about the word, "A star?"

"Yep! Not just another Ashlee Simpson, but the real deal. What do ya think?"

"I-I don't know. I don't think-"

But Sally cut her off reassuringly, "Yes you _do_ think! But way too much; just relax and trust me. Do you trust me Lydia?"

The hesitant girl looks up at Sally, who is looking back at her confidently, holding out her hand for the accord.

"Yes, I do." And Lydia quickly stood up and shook Sally's hand. The two smile boldly, unaware of the long summer they have before them.

The great bonfire inside the Bowne chapel is raging brightly that night as all of the girls settle down at their next meeting.

Kirsten, happy as usual, stands up first and opens the Dead Poet's Society book. "I've selected _On the Beach at Night_ by Walt Whitman."

"And why did you select this certain poem?" Adrienne blurts out annoyingly to her goofy friend.

Making her face serious, Kirsten answers, "Because it's about a father and his little girl, which I think is sweet. Also, it talks about the stars, and I've always liked astronomy. Plus, their on a beach, and I love beaches!"

"BOO!" Jamie yells out to be pestering.

But, Kirsten ignores her and reads the poem:

"On the beach at night,

Stands a child with her father,

Watching the east, the autumn sky.

Up through the darkness,

While ravening clouds, the burial clouds, in black masses spreading,

Lower sullen and fast athwart and down the sky,

Amid a transparent clear belt of ether yet left in the east,

Ascends large and calm the lord-star Jupiter,

And nigh at hand, only a very little above,

Swim the delicate sisters the Pleiades.

From the beach the child holding the hand of her father,

Those burial-clouds that lower victorious soon to devour all,

Watching, silently weeps.

Weep not, child,  
Weep not, my darling,

With these kisses let me remove your tears,

The ravening clouds shall not long be victorious,

They shall not long possess the sky, they devour the stars only in apparition,

Jupiter shall emerge, be patient, watch again another night, the Pleiades shall emerge,

They are immortal, all those stars both silvery and golden shall shine out again,

The great stars and the little ones shall shine out again, they endure,

The vast immortal suns and the long-enduring pensive moons shall again shine.

Then dearest child mournest thou only for Jupiter?

Considerest thou alone the burial of the stars?

Something there is,

(With my lips soothing thee, adding I whisper,

I give thee the first suggestion, the problem and indirection,)

Something there is more immortal even than the stars,

(Many the burials, many the days and nights, passing away,)

Something that shall endure longer even than lustrous Jupiter

Longer than sun or any revolving satellite,

Or the radiant sisters the Pleiades."

All the girls clap and cheer as Kirsten bows lady-like then sits back down. When everyone grows quiet, Sally asks the group, "Whose next?"

Frightened, Tacey looks at Kylar hesitantly. But Kylar stands up with pride, "We're next!"

Jamie, along the rest of the girls, looks at her confused, "Huh?"

Kylar turns to see she is standing alone. She rolls her eyes, and then pulls Tacey up from the log, "We made something today. I'm going to read it, and she is going to perform it."

Tacey picks up her sax and puts it around her neck. Kylar takes the piece of paper in her hand and starts to read, "Pain; it fills the hole in my heart."

Kylar stops reading, and Tacey plays a wild, jazzy tune for only a couple of seconds, then Kylar picks up the poem again, "Looking all around, I see nothing but black."

Again, Tacey breaks the silence with the sax, and then Kylar begins again, "Oh why did you leave me with so much despair?"

Another break with the sax, and then Kylar ends with, "All that is left are memories."

Finally, Tacey ends with a cool, somewhat somber melody. Sad, but impressed, the girls give a standing ovation.

Quietly, Lydia leans over to Sally and asks, "Don't you think that was a little-"

"Depressing? Yeah, Kylar's not doing too well right now. Her parents are in the process of a divorce, I guess this is her only way of handling it. But don't worry, she's got us, she'll be alright."

After the applause ends, many of the girls talk to the two new friends about the whole performance.

"Well, it was Tacey's idea." Kylar comments to the short blonde sitting down, causing all of the girls to get closer to her.

"Yeah, but Kylar wrote the poem, and the music. I'm only _half_ the performance!"

Tacey stands up next to the Goth girl, who locks arms with her and says, "I guess you could say it was a team effort!"

Later, after almost all the girls leave, Kirsten hands Sally her book back, "Thanks for letting me pick something out of there. Turns out I'm not a big of hit as the 'inventors' are, huh?"

Kirsten tries to laugh to lighten the mood, but Sally knows that it bothers her some, "I think you're poem choice was wonderful. Hey, I'm pretty sure Haven Hideaway is still open; why don't you go get Jamie and bring around your car, we can hook my bike on the back and go get a bite to eat."

All at once, Kirsten's face lights up, "That's a great idea! I'll call my folks and let 'em know I'll be out a little longer! Better yet, why don't you guys come sleep over after we're done?"

Sally smiles relieved, it seems as though Kirsten wasn't down in the first place, "That would be marvelous."

Kirsten giddily skips to her car, and Sally puts out the bonfire with a pail of water. Just at that moment, she notices a figure out of the corner of her eye. Looking out near the road, she sees Lydia looking at her from Adrienne's car. She smiles when their eyes meet, and then Adrienne's car drives away.

Leaving the chapel solitary, Sally walks over to Kirsten's car, finding herself saying, "I don't believe it, _inconceivable_!"


	10. Ya Gotta Have Friends

Slowly and carefully, a paintbrush grazes over a canvas, turning the once dull white paper into a colorful landscape.

"Ugh, I'm glad I'm not my own critic; otherwise, I'd never get any good reviews!" Sally groans to herself as she sits on her front porch, painting the oak tree down the street. She isn't the best painter ever; she just likes to paint, for fun.

The past few days are pretty quiet in her world: her parents are out visiting Sally's brother in Florida, old man K is on a fishing trip, and her friends are off working on projects, jobs, or just forgetting she exists.

"No, don't think like that!" she tells herself aloud. Sally doesn't have a depression sickness or anything; she just simply gets herself down about certain things. That's why she likes to stay busy; she can forget about her troubles.

Still painting on the canvas, Sally smiles as she adds the finishing brush to her not so perfect masterpiece. After setting the messy tool down, she leans back and looks at her painting. Suddenly, a horrible memory comes rushing back into Sally's mind, triggered by the painting:

_Summer, last year. The wind stirs in the sky and through the midst of the oak trees in the park in Beaufort County. Sally comes out from the trees and covers her face and cries against one of the great oaks. Then, her Jack comes up to her and turns her around to face him._

_But, he says nothing; he only looks at her with a confused, worried look. Tears running down her flushed cheeks, Sally asks him stressed, "Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"_

"_Because I don't know!" Jack forcedly states . _

"_It seems you never know! Don't you know that I love you and that I understand you better than any other person in the existence of the world? Don't you know that whatever it is, you can tell me!"_

"_BUT I DON'T KNOW!" The silence of the park made the barren place seem almost dreary on that cloudy day._

_Sally continues to cry and her Jack takes her and holds her close. But it doesn't help, all she wanted was…_

"Sally?" a quiet voice comes out of no where, breaking Sally's train of thought.

Dropping the gaze she had laid on the painting, Sally turns to her front porch steps where Lydia is standing.

"Oh, hey. How are you Lydia?" Sally asks normally.

"I'm good. I-uh, I wanted to see if you could help me with something."

"Sure! What is it?"

"Well, you see, I was checking out the talent show list for the end of summer party, and I thought I-"

"Could sing a song for the show. That's awesome Lydia! Did you sign up?" Sally finishes excitedly.

"Uh, yeah."

"Yay! What're you gonna sing?"

"I was thinking maybe something from _West Side Story_."

"Ooh! That sounds fun. But, why do you need me?"

Becoming more comfortable with Sally's unplanned optimism, Lydia smiles, "Isn't it obvious? You're my tutor now, _remember_?"

"Oh, how could I forget? Hmm, let me guess; you want to do _Somewhere_ don't you?"

"Well, I'm not sure. That why I came over today, now, so early in the summer before the show, I mean. But anyways, can you help me?"

"Of course I can! Come inside, and let's find you something that will knock everyone's socks off!"

But as Sally led her to the door, Lydia stops and looks at the oak tree painting, "Did you do _this_?"

"Sadly, yes. Please be kind; I only paint for the fun of it."

"There's nothing sad about it. It's beautiful. You know, you should really take an art class or two; you'd be really good!"

"Thanks, but I don't know. It's just, complicated. Here, let's go inside, okay?"

And they do, and soon enough, the two forget about the conversation. That is until, after an hour and a half, the two bored girls are found laughing inside Sally's room, as Lydia finishes her embarrassing story from when she was in Tennessee, where she lived the summer before.

"That's awesome Lydia! I'd never have the guts to even go on a roller coaster! And if I did, I'd probably do a lot more damage than just barf on the guy I had a crush on!"

Surprised, Lydia looks up at Sally, "What? You don't like roller coasters?"

"Never have, never will. It's one of my biggest fears."

"Oh," Lydia suddenly becomes fascinated with Sally's room, and gets up off the ground and looks around, "I love your room; it's really _different_."

"Uh, thanks?" Sally says unsure.

"Don't worry, that's good! Oh hey, the _Harry Potter_ books; I love those!"

"Yeah, and the movies aren't bad either!"

"I agree!" Lydia says as she continues to look around. She stops in front of a small opening on Sally's desk, which reveals a small portion of a piece of paper that's black. Tons of things are on top of it, so Lydia can't see what the full picture is.

"If you don't mind, can I take a look at something that's on your desk?" she asks.

"Sure, there's nothing really important there anyway." Sally says carelessly as she looks through her own CDs for something else to listen to.

Moving everything out of the way, Lydia picks up a normal-sized piece of paper and gasps, "Sally!"

"What-" as soon as Sally's head comes up, she freezes as Lydia holds up a painting that she once did.

"This landscape; it looks so familiar." Lydia says.

Sally only nods, "It is of the lonely swirl hill that Jack Skellington sings on in the beginning of the movie, _The Nightmare before Christmas_. I just really liked the hill; so I decided to paint it." she doesn't say anymore. She had forgotten that her painting is still there. In the painting, there is the lonesome hill with the bright moon behind it.

"Oh, I've never had the privilege of seeing that movie. But still, I like it!" Lydia adds, "Are you a fan of Tim Burton?"

"More like an admirer." Sally replies, "Can I have it back please?" she asks, holding out her hand.

"Oh, sure." Lydia gives it to her, and Sally quickly takes the painting and opens her closet. She leans in and does something Lydia cannot see with the painting, and then shuts the door.

The two look at each other in awkward silence, until Sally pipes up, "It's getting dark outside."

Lydia turns and looks out the bedroom window, "You're right. I should get going."

Politely, Sally walks Lydia outside to her front porch. But, before Lydia leaves, she surprises Sally with a gentle hug. Sally cannot help but smile.

At about that moment, Jay Hoffman drives by in his pickup truck. He glances at the Perkins house not thinking, and keeps driving. However, when he realizes he sees Lydia, he looks in his rear view mirror as he drives away, going too fast to turn around.

"Oh hey," Lydia adds as she heads down Sally's porch steps, "The Midsummer Night's Dance is coming up; are you going?"

Sally shyly responds, "I don't think so. I don't fit in at parties or dances."

"Oh yes you will! You can hang out with me the whole time! Plus, I know everyone else in…'the group'… is going to be there. Come on, you'll have fun! I promise."

Skeptically, Sally looks at Lydia, who's eagerly waiting for her to respond. Sally has to admit, Lydia does really like her. And besides, it's just a dance, right? Sally couldn't possibly…

"Alright," she answers, "I'll go."

Smiling, Lydia finishes her decline down the stairs and waves as she leaves, "Awesome! See you this Friday then!"

Sally waves back, worrying about the night already.

Over on the other side of town in Haven Hideaway, new friends Tacey and Amergin are planning out the decorations for the big party for the rising seniors of Beaufort High.

"I may be into theatre, but when it comes to knowing color schemes, I'm clueless!" Amergin admits comically.

Tacey looks through a decorator's book determined to find something to bring the dance together, color-wise, "Uh huh." Is all she manages out, completely focused on the dance.

Amergin, however, hasn't taken his eyes off of her the entire day. The last few weeks together have been a dream. Slowly, he and Tacey have become comfortable friends. Just the other day, he finally convinced her to play her sax for him. And quite honestly, he's never met a more talented and beautiful girl. It's true; Amergin does have not only a crush on Tacey, but actual feelings for her. But at this point and time, he feels she isn't ready for something as overwhelming as a relationship.

Amergin moved to the small town of Beaufort from Atlanta Georgia just as summer approached. He's big in theatre, obviously, and politics since he attends the town meetings on a regular basis and has connections with the Board. In a short period of time, he's become a quirky but charming youthful leader in the town; all the girls flock to him, but he only has his eye on one.

"I've got it!" Tacey proclaims excitedly. Amergin wakes up from the daze he's been in and moves over to Tacey in the booth to see what she's found.

"What'd you find Tace?"

"The perfect match!" She points out a page in the book of a decorated bedroom, in which the two colors are perfect for the theme of the dance: dark violet and red.

Amergin, as he usually does, raises one of his eyebrows which cause him to look intriguingly confused, "Hey, not bad! It's simple and appealing! Alright, violet and red."

"Good," Tacey smiles and looks back at the book, but then remembers something, "Oh, I've got a few people to help decorate the dance! Do you know Adrienne Velsey?"

Amergin thinks a moment, "Yeah, she works here right?"

"Yep. And Kylar Sweeny?"

"Oh yeah, she's really cool."

But, Tacey, to Amergin's surprise, keeps naming people, "And Jamie Coolidge?"

"Yeah."

"And Kirsten Sherwood?"

"She's really sweet, and goofy."

"Lydia Mitchell?"

"Jay's girlfriend, who doesn't know her? Anyone else in this wide variety of girls?"

"One more. Sally Perkins."

"Sally Perkins? Hmm, I don't think I've seen her before."

"Really? She's been in all the school plays."

"Tace, I came here _after_ school ended."

"Oh, right," Tacey trails off, until, "You'll like her though. She's deep."

"They all sound like a wild bunch." Amergin admits.

Tacey laughs comfortably, "Yeah, they are."

Curious, Amergin looks at her and asks, "So, you girls are all friends? I don't mean to be rude or anything; I'm new to the town, so you people probably act different when it comes to socializing. But isn't it kind of _weird_ that you all hang out together? I mean, when I was in Atlanta, we were nice to each other, but we pretty much stuck to our own clicks. Well, besides me, I'm a floater. But anyways, from what I know about these people are that all of you have different backgrounds and interests. What could you possibly have in common with each other?"

Tacey thinks about how she should respond to him, unwilling to reveal the secret of the Society. But, she doesn't want to lie to her friend either. So, she answers, "Poetry."

Amergin stares at her stunned, "_Poetry_?" he repeats.

"Yep," Tacey replies and then tries to change the subject, "Hey look! It's time for me to start heading home; I promised my little brother I'd watch Star Wars with him. It's a brother-to-sister bond sorta deal. So, I'll see you later!"

Tacey leaves some money on the table, and then takes the decorating book along with her as she exits the diner. However, Amergin has something else up his sleeve, so he follows her swiftly.

"Tacey," Amergin yells as he catches up. She turns around and only to be smacked in the face by Amergin himself.

Both of them move back a few steps, and hold their heads.

"Oww!" Tacey moans.

"I second that." Amergin admits embarrassed.

Tacey sees that he is trying to stay cool, even though he smacked her in the face. So, she humors him and takes his hand, "Come on Gadsby, walk me home."

Amergin walks along with her, smiling to himself all the time thinking, _I should bump into her more often, she's never held my hand before!_

And in Tacey's mind, she has a similar thought, _Oh my gosh! I'm actually holding his hand! Oh, I think I'm gonna throw up!_

Finally, the two make it to Tacey's doorstep without hitting each other again.

Tacey looks over at Amergin, who's staring intimately into her eyes. So incredibly nervous, Tacey forgets the thoughts swarming her brain and hugs him.

"Thanks, I had fun!" She squeaks from uneasiness.

Amergin smiles, overwhelmed she is hugging him. Forgetting the doubts and worries of his mind, he asks her, "Tacey, will you go with me to the Midsummer Night's Dance?"

Stunned herself, Tacey comes out from their hug and looks nervously into his eyes, "Uh, you mean a _date_?"

"Yeah a date," Amergin answers, and then realizes how shocked she is, "Have you ever even been on a date before?"

Tacey drops her mouth wide open, "_What? _Have _I_ ever been on a _date_? Of course I have!"

Amergin folds his arms dramatically suspicious, "Really? Who with and where did you go?"

"Nobody you know! A boy named Kevin Manamonah."

"Kevin _Manamonah_?" Amergin grins.

"Yes! He was a usual boy, but a gentleman! We went to a carnival two summers ago; it's true, because the carnival comes back to the town a mile from us every summer, including this year!"

"Okay, so what'd ya do?" he keeps the laughter inside of him; Amergin knows Tacey is making everything up just because she's nervous.

"Well, we rode on the ferris wheel, had cotton candy, he bought me a stuffed animal, we went in the roller coaster, and we went on the merry-go-round, which I loved the most!"

"Um-hmm," Amergin mumbles as he steps closer to Tacey, "So, would you consider my offer, even though that date will probably be more exciting than this one?"

Tacey hid her blush of embarrassment and shyly whispers, "Yeah."

"Yeah," Amergin coolly agrees, "Well, then, I'll see you this week in the school gym so we can decorate with all of your gal pals, okay?"

"Okay, goodnight." Tacey faintly smiles as she goes inside of her house.

She shuts the door, and leaves Amergin's view to go reminisce over the dance that Friday. Once Amergin knows she is gone, he kicks up his heels and does the moonwalk down Tacey's driveway. The dance would be here very soon.


	11. A Midsummer Night's Dream, Sort of

**Author's Note:** Hey peeps! I haven't gotten a review in probably over a month now, please send me 1, I have no idea how this is coming! Please just R&R! Thanks!

* * *

Beaufort High School's gym, the hot spot for all the activities and dances for the students, now also during the summer, thanks to the inspirational Amergin. All the teens in the town are stirring with excitement for the night, especially today, the day of the Midsummer Dance.

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Kylar sighs as she helps hand Tacey purple and red streamers.

Tacey smiles as she hangs them high as she stands on a ladder and replies, "Well, we needed all the help we can get today, and I'm glad you could come! Besides, it'll be worth it tonight girl!"

Kylar laughs mockingly and taps Tacey on the foot, causing her to lean over for Kylar who whispers, "I'm _soo _not going tonight!"

"WHAT?" Tacey yells rather loudly, causing the other girls, and Amergin to look over in surprise that she actually spoke loudly. Blushing, Tacey ignores their stares and whispers to Kylar, "Why not?"

"I have plenty of reasons!" Kylar responds offended.

"Name a few then." Tacey orders.

Kylar narrows her eyes, and humors her, "Fine. One, I don't fit in at dances; I'm always the outcast!"

"You won't be; you have me and the rest of the girls now!" Tacey answers.

"Okay, fine. But also, I don't like rap; I'm a punk girl at heart, it'll be horrible!"

"I've already provided a wide variety of songs to be played, including AFI just for you."

Kylar's eyes grow wide, "Really? That's great!" But then remembers she doesn't want to go, "But another reason I can't go is because I don't have a dress; I never get _girly girly_ for anything!"

"Come over to my place after we decorate then, we can get you out of those black clothes finally! Trust me, you'll like it!"

"Man, you really do have an answer for everything," Kylar thinks, but then realizes something, "However, one thing that bothers me is, _no date_. I'll end up standing in a corner alone without anyone to dance with!"

"That's not true; you'll have me!" Tacey says.

"Are you kidding? You have Amergin!"

"We're just going as friends; I doubt we'll dance. I bet you we won't." Just as Tacey finishes saying that; Amergin walks past them with a box of decorations.

"Hello ladies, keep up the good work!" After, Amergin smiles at Tacey, who returns it to him.

Kylar watches Tacey gaze, and then slaps her, "See? You guys like each other! I'll be alone!"

"Hey, I'm not the only one going! There also Adrienne!"

"No way, she's busy with her movi-" But before Kylar finishes _movie_, she remembers that Adrienne told her not to say anything to Tacey or Amergin. All of the other girls know, however.

"What" Tacey asks.

"She's busy with helping out; she told me she had to work around the gym or something," Kylar lies.

"Oh, wait! Jamie and Kirsten!"

"Nope; Jamie has about _five_ dates. And Kirsten loves to dance; she'll find somebody or take one of Jamie's boyfriends!"

"Hmm, Lydia?"

"Jay Hoffman, the big man on campus who's her _soul mate_, remember?"

"Man, you're right," Tacey sighs and then has an epiphany, "Sally Perkins!"

"Yes?" Sally answers as she ironically walks by as Tacey blurts it out, "Do you guys need help here?"

"Oh no no!" Kylar shakes her head.

"Yeah, just telling Kylar about _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ you were in this past school year; you played Helena."

"I remember, I was there." Sally answers sarcastically but cheerfully, and then takes the decoration box away.

Sally curiously takes it over to Amergin, who she has been helping, wondering about her two friends' conversation. But, she shrugs it off, and puts the box next to Amergin, who's decorating the food table.

"Ah, more purple and red huh?" He asks.

"What else? I got some purple table cloths from Mrs. Stewart; I swear, she has them in every color!"

Amergin smiles as they spread the cloth over the tables. Suddenly, he thinks of something, and looks over at her, "Hey, you've got a date tonight for the dance, don't you?"

Sally looks up at him skeptically and replies, "No; I'm not the dating type Gadsby!"

She goes back to the box, trying to ignore his curiousness. But, he comes over to her and asks, "Why is that? Have you never dated anyone, or did you end your dating experience after the last guy?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because Ms. Perkins," he says with a smile, "I am still new to this town, and out of everyone in this room, I know you the least. And it seems, by our interest in theatre, we should be the two who'd be most likely to get along. Will you tell me about it? Please, I'm a good listener and I won't repeat anything! Tell me your story."

Slowly, Sally thinks about his proposal, and then sits down as she messes around with the decorations. Amergin sits down as well; obviously, this isn't a story she tells often.

So, she begins saying, "Before I start, I have an important statement: if you're looking for a happy ending ho-hum fairytale type of story, you won't find that here."

Amergin, somewhat frightened, holds out his hands for her to continue, and readies himself for whatever she is about to say.

"I've never really been in a relationship before; not until I met _him_ was there anyone to actually fall for. We meet freshmen year in the school choir. Jamie, our friend over there, had known him since they were kids. He and she were like brother and sister. The three of us were great friends in the choir. Back then, that boy was shy, at least towards me, but tried so hard to be a gentleman as well. Over the summer, we grew closer as friends. By October in sophomore year, we were official. It was wonderful; everyone called as the _inseparable_ Jack and Sally. And we really were. No one ever made me as happy as he did.

"But when summer came, so did problems. _Big_ problems. I guess you could say we were just like Joey and Dawson off of that show, _Dawson's Creek_, drama seemed to follow us everywhere. He became very confused, and I became worried. It all finally ended right before school started; the _ultimate_ end."

Amergin waits for Sally to continue, but she didn't. So, he slowly and softly asks, "What end? How did it end?"

"That, my dear friend," Sally looks up at him finally, sorrow filling her face, "Is what I _don't_ talk about. Excuse me."

Gently and quickly, Sally rose and left the building before anyone could see her. Amergin watches her go, worryingly. It's not that he likes her, no; his heart is set on Tacey 100. But, one thing Amergin can't stand is his friends in pain. So, Amergin decides to interview the girls about Sally's past. Because, something was dead wrong.

"Sally? She's always been the 'big star' in town. Everyone loves her. You could say that Jack was her muse, and she was his. They both were very inspirational when it came to the 'class couple'." Jamie tells Amergin in her interview.

"Sally and Jack were my closest friends. They helped me when I thought the world was over. Plus, they'd always be in my movies!" Adrienne says when Amergin asks.

"The one thing that was really cool was that they were big on involvement in our church," Kirsten says, "Even when school started just last year, Sally kept coming, and she still does."

"I didn't really know Jack and Sally all that well, just Sally. We had Algebra II together sophomore year; she was very happy about Jack. He did make her very happy. Plus, he got her into some killer music!" Kylar enthusiastically says to Amergin.

"Oh Amergin, you and you're curiosity," Tacey smiles as she lets Amergin ask her about Sally, "Well, they were very sweet together. I don't know what really happened to wind Sally up to be _alone_; but what I do know is that after that, she's been really different. But, she hides it well. I don't think a lot of people can see it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even really know she had a boyfriend; I came junior year. She never mentioned that to me, but I should talk to her. I want to make sure she's doing okay. She's been weird all week." Lydia says in her interview. Suddenly, Jay walks up to them, and hugs her.

"Hey baby! What're you two talking about?" Jay asks.

"Hey Hoffman, could you tell me about Sally? She used to go out with this guy named _Jack_. Did you know him?"

Jay's happy expression goes from a happy one to a scared one. Softly, he asks, "_Jack_ you say?"

"Yeah."

Lydia looks at Jay curiously, and suddenly Jay speaks, "Lydia, go help Adrienne, she wanted you."

"Oh, alright." Lydia hazily leaves, wondering what was up.

Jay takes Amergin away from everyone and seriously asks, "Why do you wanna know about _that_?"

"Well, I asked her about her past relationships, and that's the only one she had. She wouldn't tell me what happened in the end, and no one here has given me a straight answer. I asked her how it ended, but she left when I did. I guess the whole ordeal shook her up pretty bad, it sucks. I just wanna get to the bottom of it. So, you knew this Jack fella?"

Jay looks around to see if anyone is paying attention, and then quietly says, "I knew him better than anyone else in the world."

"Oh! You were friends!" Amergin says rather loudly.

"Shh! We shouldn't be talking about this! Listen, I'm gonna warn you; don't get into it! You don't want to know, _trust me_!"

But Amergin refuses, "No! That girl is in some serious pain; I can see it. Something happened there, and I want to know the story front and back so I can help her. Or, so her friends can. If you won't help me, then stay out of my way; because I will find out!"

And just like that, Amergin walks away from Jay, going to finish for the night's dance. Jay can't stand it; he leaves the gym and goes all the way back to his house. He goes up to his room and looks around. Then, for the first time in what felt like forever, Jay gazes upon a picture that has been lost in his room for quite some time. It is a picture of Jack and Sally at their sophomore homecoming.

Somberly, Jay sighs, "The inseparable Jack and Sally."

"Wow! You're really good with that curling iron Sally!" Lydia says as the two girls sit in her room getting ready for the night.

"Thanks. You know, I'm glad you talked me into this; we should have loads of fun!"

"Yeah we will! I feel bad though." Lydia thinks.

"Why is that?" Sally asks as she sprays Lydia's reddish-brown curly locks that are propped up in a pretty pony tail.

"Because you won't let curl your hair!"

Sally laughs and replies, "I like my hair straight. You don't think it looks good?"

Lydia smiles and says, "No! I love it," she looks at Sally's hair, which is all down and straight with a white clip pulling some hair out of her face.

"I just don't curl it; there's no point. I'm not trying to _really_ impress anyone."

Suddenly, Lydia remembers the awkward thing in the gym between Jay and Amergin. It's weird; Jay had left the gym without saying goodbye to her. He just _left_. So, she asks Sally, "Uh, Sally, I heard rumor that you once had a boyfriend named Jack. What was he like?"

By this point, Sally is doing Lydia's makeup. Calmly, she keeps applying the makeup and states, "I'd rather not talk about that. Please."

Lydia stays silent for a few minutes, feeling the tension in Sally's voice. Finally, Sally is done with Lydia.

"I think it's safe to look in the mirror now." Sally puts the makeup down and moves aside so Lydia can see herself in the mirror.

Lydia, sitting in front of the mirror, stands up to look at herself. Her jaw drops as she stares at the outstanding makeup job and hairdo. Then, she admires her knee-length white dress with red silk straps drooping on the sides of her shoulders. The whole dress is outlined with red and the waist has a red ribbon going around it, tying in a bow.

"Sally, you're a genius when it comes to makeovers! Jay's gonna knock his socks off!"

Sally sighs as Lydia admires everything, and she whispers, "He's very happy to have you."

Lydia takes Sally's hands and brings her over to look at herself in the mirror. Her dress is

classic as well, in its own way: it's a black and white striped knee-length dress with thin black straps, a silver necklace with a black cross on it, and dressy black flip-flops.

"We'll be the bells of the ball!" Lydia states. She smiles at Sally, who smiles back. The whole time she thinks about it, she believes the dance might not be so bad after all.

The night of the dance was quite cloudy. However, no one seems to notice since everyone is gathered in the school gym. Purple and red balloons, streamers, and many other decorations cover the gym walls. The town's dj, who's only in high school, is playing the latest hits.

Adrienne and Kylar are over at the punchbowl, conversing about the dance which is only just beginning.

"I can't believe Tacey talked me into this dress! I mean, look at me! I feel like a big plum!" Kylar complains as she points to the dark violet dress. It was long and simple, with purple roses embroidered across it.

"I think it fits you very well Kylar. But why didn't you let Tace do your hair?" Adrienne comments as she looks at Kylar's black hat, which is still on her head.

"Hey! I take this hat off for no one! It's my trade mark! Plus, my dress is nothing to yours; even though it's pink, it looks nice!" Kylar states.

Adrienne smiles as she sways in her strapless light pink dress flowing to the floor, outlined with rhinestones.

"Thanks. Hey, look who finally got our scardy cat to dance!" Adrienne points to Amergin and Tacey, dancing to a fast song.

Amergin is wearing on a nice white collared shirt with black pants, and black suspenders, including a top hat and cane. Tacey is in a gentle yellow dress that looks like one from the fifties, and very elegant.

"I need my camera!" Adrienne proclaims and runs off.

Kylar smiles and shakes her head. Just then, she feels someone tap her on the shoulder. She turns to find Kirsten and a swarm of boys behind her.

"Hey! Wow, you look great!" Kylar exclaims as she looks at Kirsten's long navy blue dress. Even though it wasn't poofy like the dresses, it still looks like the classic southern belle dress.

"Thanks, so do you. You should see Jamie's dress!" Kirsten points to the boys behind her. Kylar catches a glimpse of Jamie wearing a short lilac dress with no straps and a slit in the side. She happily laughs and takes one of her dates out to the dance floor. Kirsten and Kylar shrug, not caring too much. Just then, Kirsten gasps and points to the doorway.

Sally and Lydia enter the dance together, arm in arm, smiling as they go. Kirsten and Kylar make their way over to the two, in complete awe of their beauty.

"You guys look beautiful!" Kirsten declares.

"Hey, that dress is stylin'!" Kylar whispers to Sally, who winks at her.

"Thanks guys, so do you! This is so much fun and I haven't even danced yet!" Lydia says.

Suddenly, giant arms come from behind her, grabbing Lydia and hugging her. She laughs when she sees it's only Jay, who's dressed up in a dark blue shirt and black pants.

"Aww, Lydia, you're beautiful. I've never seen your equal!" He proudly states.

Thanks. You know everyone here, don't you Jay?" Lydia asks.

"Sure do! Hey Kirsten, hey Kylar!" However, when Jay says this, Lydia turns back to where Sally had been standing. She is gone.

"Hey, where's-" But Jay cuts Lydia off and states, "Come dance with me darling!"

Hesitantly, Lydia goes, "Okay," still worrying about Sally.

However, Sally is having a good time, serving punch at the tables. Kirsten and Kylar go up to her, after leaving the couple.

"Hey, why'd you disappear back there?" Kylar asks.

But Sally doesn't respond, she only looks at Amergin and Tacey, who head over as well.

"Hey guys! Thirsty?" Sally asks.

"Yeah, thanks." Tacey takes a cup.

Charmingly but goofily, Amergin looks at Sally and asks, "May I have this dance Ms. Perkins?"

"I'm sorry Gadsby, but I don't think so. But I'm sure one of these lovely ladies will!" Sally gestures to Kirsten and Kylar.

Kylar shakes her head no, but Kirsten smiles and says, "I'd love to!" Then, the two go off.

"You've got quite a find there Tace. Don't loose that grip you've got on 'em!" Sally slyly utters.

"What? No, we're just friends!" Tacey surprisingly declares.

Kylar and Sally exchange glances, and Tacey continues, "Seriously, we are! No love interest! None!"

Kylar and Sally whisper something to each other, and then Kylar points, "Well then, you don't mind that the first slow song is just starting, _and_ that Kirsten is dancing _close_ to him. No way, you're a mature lady, you don't care about-"

But before Kylar finishes, Tacey is already cutting into Kirsten and Amergin's polite dance.

An hour passes by, and the dance is still hopping. Sally hasn't danced, except the electric slide. But, that's all she wants; she doesn't care about things like that anymore.

Then, just as she thinks that, Sally is accompanied by Lydia, whom she hasn't talked to since they arrived.

"Hey! So this is where you ran off to huh?" Lydia jokingly says.

"Yeah, you know me, always working on something!" Sally kindly replies.

Lydia looks around to find none of the other girls are there. Then, she asks Sally, "Will you please dance with someone? I want you to have a good time."

"I am," Sally protests, "and I don't need to be with some sweaty pimple faced still-going-through-puberty-boy to have that fun!"

But Lydia refuses to listen, "No, I would never do that to you! But I do have the perfect guy for you! He's tall, not so sweaty, mature, and very cute! You should just dance with him; nothing more, I promise!"

Sally hazily looks at Lydia, who's very eager and confident. So, she obliges, "Fine! Whatever! Who's the monster of the night then?"

"Sally! Be nice!" Lydia says, "I'll introduce you. I don't think you've met."

Just then, Jay comes up and hugs Lydia. Sally waits for them to stop with the PDA, and pulls Lydia aside, "Okay, where is he? Are you gonna bring the guy over?"

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Lydia goes over to Jay and brings him to her, "Sally, I'd like to introduce you to Jay Hoffman, my boyfriend. I know you've both lived here longer than me, but I got the feeling you haven't met!"

Sally and Jay look at each other, and finally, Sally decides to oblige Lydia. She shakes Jay's hand and says, "Hi _Jay_. Pleasure meeting you tonight."

Jay, frightened, tries to please Lydia too and replies, "Yeah. Same to you."

Lydia smiles happily, and takes each of them by the shoulder, "Now, why don't you be a gentlemen and take my friend out for a dance. I want her to have a good time Jay!"

"Oh, sure baby," Jay puts his hand on his girl's cheek and then stretches out his hand, "Shall we?"

Silently, Sally takes his hand, and they walk out on the dance floor just as a slow song starts. Unfortunately, it's _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls.

"I like your dress; got that Tim Burton theme going on with the black and white." Jay compliments her.

"Yeah, well, a lot of people I know can say I'm big on Tim Burton." Sally says as she looks over at the punchbowl, where Lydia is standing, watching the two dance. Sally sighs and courteously keeps dancing.

Finally, he speaks again to her, seriously, "So, how are you?" Jay asks politely.

Sally ignores him however, not believing what she is doing just to please Lydia.

Jay tries to get her to look at him, but she won't. So, he lifts her chin with his finger and says, "Hey, talk to me. We haven't in so long. You owe me that."

Suddenly, something inside of Sally snaps and she calmly replies, "I _owe_ you? That's very funny Joshua!"

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Just talk to me; I hear you've been having it hard lately."

"Yeah, just a little!" Sally sarcastically states.

"Why are you being so mean?" He asks.

Sally laughs shocked, "Me mean? Joshua, I think with you; I've earned that right!"

Jay looks around, and people start to watch because Sally's voice grows louder.

"Would you keep it down please?" Jay tries to soothe her.

"I really don't care about my reputation; unlike you _Jay_." She lightly pushes him away.

"My reputation? What about yours? Do you remember what you said to me the last time we spoke? That sounded like you cared a lot!"

Sally can't believe he just said that, and yells, "It wasn't my reputation I was worried about! I didn't want to worry anyone Josh! You know my friends mean the world to me; that's the only reason I came tonight, and danced with you, to make Lydia happy. I like her so much and you just-"

"Guys, stop! What's going on?" Lydia comes through the crowd of people, hearing Jay and Sally yelling from the tables.

Neither of them says a word, but Lydia doesn't care, "Tell me what's going on between you two! I thought you never even met before tonight?"

"We did," Jay admits, "We've known each other for a long time."

"What?" Lydia looks at Jay confused, "But all school year you two were like strangers! How could you just not talk to someone you know!"

"Because if you know and trust someone who betrays you, it makes it hard to want to speak to them!" Lydia coldly says, looking at Jay.

"Listen, can we not do this; I don't want her to know!" Jay argues with Sally.

"Know about what? Jay, please, tell me what's going on!" Lydia asks desperately. But, Jay stands stoned faced.

By this time, Adrienne, Tacey, Amergin, Kylar, Jamie, and Kirsten have made their way threw the crowd of people. Jamie and Kirsten try to quietly take Sally away, but Lydia stops them.

"Wait guys! Sally, please, just tell me the truth! Why are you so cold to my boyfriend? What has he ever done to you?" Lydia is so distressed at this point, that she is almost on the verge of tears.

Sally, holding her tongue for almost eleven months, can't stand the lies and deceit any longer. So, she moves out from the girls' grip and moves closer to her, "Everything! He's done everything to me Lydia! Don't you see? Right there," she points to Jay, who is ready to scream in fright, "_He_ was my Jack! He was my Jack."

By now, the room is dead silent. Sally is crying her eyes out, and feels as though she could die any moment. Scared and completely horrified, Sally runs threw the ocean of people and out of the gym into the summer night.

"Sally!" Jamie yells as she and Kirsten and try to follow her; but the crowd is too dense for them to get threw since everyone is interested in what is going to happen between Jay and Lydia.

Lydia, after watching Sally leave, turns to Adrienne, whose standing there. She leans over and asks, "Jack? I don't understand-"

"Jack and Sally," Adrienne answers, "From the movie _The Nightmare before Christmas_. It was their favorite movie; so she would call him that."

Lydia can't believe what she is hearing. So, she turns back to Jay. She goes up close to him and looks him over. Finally, she speaks, "Tell me it's not true; tell me your not Jack."

After all the grief and torment of the secret, Jay finally fesses up, "I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't."

Shocked, Lydia's eyes grow wide. Jay is about to speak, but Lydia slaps him before he utters a word. She turns around, and begins to cry. Adrienne comes up to her and takes her out from the crowd; walking towards the bathroom.

Tacey is standing watching Jay still, so disappointed in him. All of the girls knew that Sally and Jay were a couple; they were completely in love. However, Sally was so scarred from the incident, she wouldn't hear of it; not till this night.

Slowly, Kylar walks over to Tacey. Quietly, she says, "I knew that they were together, but I didn't know how _serious_ it all was! Man!"

Completely in shock, Jay silently goes to the men's room. He doesn't come out until after the dance ends.

But as the dance does on, the mood becomes lighter again, and finally, an announcement is made. Up on stage where the dj is, Amergin speaks into the mike, "Lords and ladies, may I have your attention?"

Everyone walks over, and he begins to talk again, "I just wanted to thank everyone who donated money for the dance, helped decorate, or just came and had a blast! Also, check the town hall for information on the end of summer bash which I've put together with a lot of help from some good people!"

The students clap, but Amergin quiets them, "And now, boys, find a girl, and girls, look for a boy; it's time for the last dance!"

Everyone begins to walk away, but Amergin speaks again, "One last comment; Tacey Rosette, would you please join me onstage for a dance?"

Shocked and embarrassed, Tacey slowly walks up there as a spotlight comes upon her. She finally meets Amergin on stage, who takes her hand in his and dances with her sweetly.

Kylar, standing at the punchbowl, sighs miserably, "I tried to tell Tacey, but she wouldn't listen. I ended up alone at the dance! Ugh!" She brushes off the pathetic feeling, and smiles suddenly, happy that Tacey has found someone.

On stage, still under the spotlight, Tacey looks up at Amergin, "You know, as bad as the dance was earlier, I'm glad I came with you."

Amergin smiles, and then asks her, "Did Jay really break up with Sally for Lydia? That part confused me."

Sighing, Tacey replies, "When Jay left last summer to work at a kids' camp; he and Sally were having problems. They were very serious about each other, and he was starting to feel uncomfortable with the whole thing. And at camp, he meet Lydia. He decided that it was best to break it off with Sally after almost a year; not realizing it would hurt her terribly. He was ignorant with the fact that she believed he was her true love. And, when it ended, and she saw him with Lydia, she had one last conversation with him. She said to never speak of her to anyone, especially Lydia. When he asked why, she simply said she wanted to forget, and everyone else along with her. Unfortunately, for the both of them, that didn't happen."

Amergin dances still, silent. And then, he looks down into Tacey's sweet blue eyes and tells her, "Tacey, I would never do that to you. I care about you too much."

Overwhelmed with joy, Tacey smiles, "You know, I know you wouldn't."

Suddenly, Amergin can't stand it anymore. He gently lays his hands on her face, and softly kisses her. Everyone dancing below starts cheering, including Kylar at the punchbowl. The dance, by the end, is a beautiful, calm, romantic dream for the pair.

But not outside. After Jamie and Kirsten ran out, it began to rain, thunder, and lighting. Sadly, they couldn't find their friend, and jumped into Kirsten's car.

Now, in the middle of the pouring rain, Sally still runs. She runs far away from the gym, not once looking back. She's completely soaked, but she doesn't care. After so long, she loses the will to go on, and collapses under a white gazebo in the midst of giant green oak trees.

Sally slides down to the wooden floor, leaning against the white wooden construction. She places her face in her hands and weeps. The summer before is very clear in her head now:

A beautiful summer morning, Sally decides to call her Jack at camp. After a few rings, he answers, and they talk. But after a little while, Sally realizes something is wrong.

"Are you alright?" Sally asked, blushing with beauty, but concerned.

"Well, uh, yeah. Don't worry about me. Hey, I just wanted to know if we can talk when I get back on Saturday." Joshua told her. Back then, no one called him Jay.

"Oh. What about?" she asked.

"I'd rather talk about it then." He nervously said.

Sally thinks for a minute, and then, "I see. Joshua, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything." He said.

"School starts next week. Now, I want you to answer this completely honest. Promise?"

After a moment, "I promise Sally."

She sighs, and then, nervously asked, "Will we still be going out when school starts?"

Joshua wanted to talk about it in person, but he promised to be honest to her, "It's doubtful."

_Doubtful_, the word filled her head completely. After he tries to calm her down, she finally says, "You've met someone else haven't you?"

"I don't want to talk about this now." He told her urgently.

Even though she was consumed with despair, depression, and anger, she sighed and said like a lady, "Alright. Goodbye Joshua Hoffman."

"Bye-" she hung up on him, crying immensely. Not knowing what else to do, she biked to Haven's Hideaway and bought a vanilla shake and a funnel cake, coated in chocolate. After, she wouldn't speak to anyone for three days.

"It's doubtful." Sally says now, sitting outside in the middle of the thunder and flashing lighting.

"I'm so stupid! I can't believe I'd sink so low as to go out with him! I hate him; he's the monster inside of me! Why can't I forget? Why won't these memories leave me be?"

Sally continues to sit outside in the pouring rain under that gazebo for another hour. And in this time, she feels nothing but hate, anger, and depression. Everything is hopeless.


	12. BrokenHearted

A Dream, by Edgar Allen Poe

In visions of the dark night  
I have dreamed of joy departed  
But a waking dream of life and light  
Hath left me broken-hearted.

All the girls at the Dead Poet's Society meeting that night clap as Kylar sits down from speaking. Then, when everyone is settled, Adrienne stands up to speak.

"That was great Kylar; thanks for sharing. The poem kind of seems to fall into place with everything that's been going on hasn't it?" she looks around at the girls, who agree silently.

There were only five at the meeting that night; it is the first meeting that not everyone showed up. Both Sally and Lydia were absent; their friends had not seen or heard from either of them since the dance a few days before.

Somberly, Adrienne continues, "But anyway, I think before we close and go our separate ways, we should hear about Tacey's eventful week! Tacey, tell everyone about that thing you mentioned earlier today."

"What? No way!" Tacey shyly states.

But all the girls beg and plead toward her, and she finally gives in. Standing up, she says with a shy grin, "Well, as you all know, Amergin kissed me for the first time at the dance the other night."

Jamie hollers loudly and the others giggle, but Tacey continues, "Anyway, today he asked me to meet him at the dock for a date; apparently he has a surprise for me."

All the girls chatter in excitement, and Adrienne begins brainstorming about how she can videotape the romantic evening.

Finally, the girls depart from the old church. Kirsten begins driving home with Jamie, whose dancing along with the music on the radio. Suddenly, Kirsten's cell phone rings. Jamie turns the music off and answers it for Kirsten.

"Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Sherwood. Yeah, she's here. Hold on!" Jamie hands Kirsten the phone and props her feet on the dashboard.

Kirsten takes the phone cheerfully, "Hey mom, what is it?" After a long pause, Kirsten replies, "What?" And then rapidly, she slams on the breaks and moves off of the road.

Jamie recollects from the incident, and looks over at Kirsten, who's still listening to her mother, silent.

Finally, Kirsten hangs up, looking out through the windshield. Jamie, concerned, asks her, "Kirst, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

Kirsten, white as a ghost, looks at Jamie finally, "It's my brother Matt. I have to go to him, in Charleston."

Jamie, worrying about the situation, replies frightened, "I'll go with you." She lays a hand on Kirsten, who is now in tears.

"I think I might cry!" Amergin declares at the dock the following night.

Tacey comes over to him worrying, "Why on earth would you do that?"

Smiling, he looks down at her and states, "You've never looked prettier than you do tonight."

"But, I'm not even wearing a dress Amergin!" Tacey states as she looks down at her jean shorts and band t-shirt with a pony tail hair-do.

Amergin smoothly lifts her face up to his with his finger and says softly, "Like I said, you've never looked prettier."

Tacey smiles and leans in expecting a kiss, but Amergin moves back and states proudly, "Now let me take you to your surprise! And hey, you get to wear a bandanna!"

"What?" Tacey asks curiously. But before she knew it, Amergin ties a blue bandanna around her eyes and then takes her hands in his, "Do you trust me Tace?"

Smiling, Tacey says, "Yes." Before she knows what's happening, Tacey is being walked by Amergin to who-knows-where.

"We're almost there!" Amergin declares and he turns a corner. Finally, he stops her moves her to a certain spot.

"Now, just wait here!" Amergin says. After a few moments, Tacey feels him behind her, untying the bandanna.

"Are you ready?" he asks eagerly.

"Yep." Tacey responds. With bright light piercing her eyes, Tacey is revealed to a bright and beautiful ferris wheel.

"A carnival?" Tacey wonders curiously.

"Yep. And for the night, call me Kevin Manonamah!" Amergin slyly says.

Suddenly, Tacey remembers, "Oh my gosh! The date I told you about! Wait, Amergin, you have to know that-"

"That you made up the whole date? Yeah, I figured that one out on my own! But the way you talked about it, made me feel like it was a dream you've always wanted to live. So, tonight, I'm giving you that. Come on, we've got lots to do!"

Extending his hand to her, Amergin smiles joyously, and Tacey takes it innocently.

Around the same time, Kylar is at home, playing her guitar in her room. Inspired, she writes down more lyrics to the song she's working on. Suddenly, she hears noise downstairs. However, she is supposed to be home alone for the night.

Her father hasn't been home for the past few days; as far as Kylar knows, he's on a business trip. Her parents haven't signed the papers yet for the divorce; so Kylar believes they still might have a chance. But, that it only in her mind.

Quietly, Kylar sneaks down the stairs holding a metal baseball bat. The living room is dark, and no one is there. But then, Kylar hears something in the kitchen, and slowly goes towards the door.

Suddenly, she swings the door open and jumps in the kitchen with her baseball bat. Seeing this, her mother began laughing, along with a stranger who was with her.

"Mom? What are you doing home? You said you were out with your friends for the night."

"Well, 'friend' to be put more affirmatively. I just came home because I forgot my cell phone. But this is a good chance to introduce you two. Kylar, I want you to meet Kent. Kent, this is my daughter Kylar." Her mother moves Kylar closer to the strange man, who shakes her hand firmly.

"How do you do little lady?" He says politely.

Rudely, Kylar turns to her mother, "Where's dad? Is he coming home from the business trip soon?"

Both adults exchange uncomfortable looks, and Kent leaves the room. Kylar's mother calmly tries to talk to her daughter, "Sweetie, he's not on a business trip. I didn't know how to tell you, so I decided to wait a while. But, I see now that you need to know."

"Know what?" Kylar snaps.

"Your father and I signed the divorce papers last week. We're separated now. We decided that I'd have you on the weekdays and he'd have you the weekends when summer is over. He's not leaving town; but he is moving into an apartment. I'm so sorry about all this-"

But as her mother tries to move in to comfort her daughter, Kylar pushes her away and scream, "NO! Things were getting better! They were! You guys weren't fighting last week! I saw!"

"No sweetie, it wasn't getting better. But now, we can go back to being a family."

"I don't believe you! You both are treating me like I'm a dog; choosing when who will watch over me at what time! It's ridiculous!"

"Kyly please-"

But Kylar only points a finger at her, "Don't you dare call me that! You both would call me that! Don't you ever say that ever again!"

"Kylar I'm so sorry-"

"GET OUT! Just get out of here!" Kylar screams as she marches towards her mother, who is walking to the front door.

Without giving them room to say anything, Kylar watches as her mother leaves with Kent, driving away to who-knows-where and might not be back until the next day.

But, seeing the man with her mother, Kylar can't take it. Feeling the bat still in her hand, she began smashing things in the living room: the lamp, pictures of their family, and everything in sight.

Eventually, Kylar found herself on the floor of her room upstairs. She looks around at all the song lyrics she has destroyed, and begins screaming uncontrollably.

Screamingly uncontrollably, Tacey smiles as she speeds around on the roller coaster with Amergin. After the ride was over, they enjoy cotton candy together, and Amergin takes out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Let me see; we went on the ferris wheel, the roller coaster, had cotton candy, and I bought you that koala bear."

Tacey squeezes the bear tightly saying, "Which I love!"

"Hmm, that leaves us with one last thing," Amergin looks up into Tacey's eager blue eyes, and she finishes, "The merry-go-round!"

A few minutes later, they are standing alone at their very own merry-go-round. Eagerly, Tacey gets on, followed by a tired Amergin who says, "I'm glad the carnival is in our town this year. That's because I couldn't walk a mile home instead of a couple blocks. That'd be torture!"

"Oh come on a ride with me! We've got this all to ourselves!" Tacey says happily.

"Why is that?" Amergin wonders, looking around for people.

"Two reasons: one, the park is about to close; and two, it's about to rain!"

"Oh," Amergin says as she watches Tacey jump on a horse. He takes the one next to her, and he ride begins. They laugh and ride it around and around, never wanting it to stop.

After a while, Tacey finally speaks, "This is the best night of my life! Thank you so much!"

She lays her hand on his, and their eyes meet. It is as though they were looking at each other like they were the first time, back at the town square party.

Then, suddenly, Amergin knew. So, he clears his throat, and asks Tacey, "Tace, can I tell you something? Something I hold very dear to my heart."

In happiness, Tacey giggles, "Of course you can! What is it?"

The ride starts to slow down, but Amergin doesn't care. He looks into her eyes, and says, "You. I hold you dearest to my heart, above all else. Tacey, I love you."

Finally, the ride stops, and it turns off. The carnival is over. Tacey gets off the horse and off of the merry-go-round, followed by Amergin.

"You know I'm going away next week for the rest of the summer, to drama camp. I hadn't planned saying this at all, not until just now. I knew just in an instant, all at once, that I am in love with you."

Tacey, confident and happy the whole evening, suddenly is turning back into her shy, scared self by saying, "Stop," softly.

"What?" Amergin asks.

"No! Just stop! Don't say it!" She puts her hand in front of her, keeping him away.

But, he didn't understand, "What do you mean, I-"

"NO! Don't say it anymore! I-I'm sorry Amergin, but I don't love you!"

All at once, rain drops began falling onto the ground. The two didn't notice much, however. And then, Amergin tries to come closer to her, just for comfort but Tacey wouldn't have it.

"I can't!" And all at once, Tacey pushes him away, and begins running out of the carnival, down the street, heading for a far away place.

"Tacey! Wait!" But there is nothing for him to do. Amergin falls to his knees, still beside the merry-go-round, the rain pounding down on him.

Still running, Tacey knew she couldn't go home. So, she thinks of the only other safe haven at the moment, Kylar's house. Frightened, she runs over Kylar's lawn, and up to the front door. She knocks urgently, but just as she does, she realizes the door is open.

"Hello?" She says faintly into the silent house. Looking around, the place was dark. However, a light was seen from upstairs.

She heads up towards the light, seeing it at the top, from the bathroom down the hall. She slowly approaches the bathroom, and opens the door, "Kylar?"

But what she sees moves her to complete and utter shock. Kylar is setting on the floor, in tears, with a knife in her left hand.

"Oh my gosh! Kylar!" Tacey runs to her and takes the knife away. She finds blood running from Kylar's wrist. She hurriedly cleans it up, and sees its only a small cut; if Tacey had shown up any later, Kylar would have already killed herself.

Tacey finds a first aid kit and bandages up the small spot, throwing the knife away. After that, she holds the teary-eyed Kylar in her arms.

Whispering, Tacey asks, "Why Kylar? What could possibly make you want to commit suicide?"

Saying only two words, Kylar responds with, "I'm lost."

"I'm sorry we got here so late Doctor. We got lost on the way up from Beaufort." Kirsten says to her brother's doctor, out in the hallway.

Meanwhile, Jamie is inside the room, watching Matt. He is sleeping, but not easily. She can see the pain through his closed eyes still, and she can't bare to watch it any longer. Matt was also like a brother to Jamie; he was her big brother, always to the rescue. But now, it is himself who needs the rescuing.

Finally, Kirsten comes into their room in the hospital, and looks at her brother. Jamie looks at her eagerly, and asks, "What did he say?"

Slowly, Kirsten replies, "The doctor says he has only a 10 chance of living; but even then, they can't give him anything else. He has two days left."

Silently, Jamie leads Kirsten to a seat in the room, and holds her as they watch him sleep. Quietly, Jamie says, "I'll stay here with you 'till the end."


	13. Everyday Miracles

The hottest day of the summer; and unfortunately, the last week of the summer. Kneeling on her concrete driveway waxing her bike, Sally sweats as she struggles to keep her mind focused on things around the house to clean. It has been two weeks since the dance, and she hasn't spoken to Lydia or Jay, or anyone else except her folks and old man K. She still hasn't shown up for a Dead Poet's meeting, causing the group to struggle.

Still unaware of the Society, Joshua, or Jay Hoffman, parks his car at the end of her driveway and gets out.

"Sally, can I talk to you for a second?" He asks as he approaches.

However, Sally is silent. Annoyed, Jay sighs, "Look, you can't ignore me forever. We need to talk about our situation maturely."

Still, she doesn't speak, and only picks up a bucket and takes it into the garage. Jay follows her determinedly, "Look, I know I screwed up real bad with you, and I'm sorry. But I'm not leaving until we work things out. I at least want one of us to be able to talk to Lydia."

When Jay says this, Sally turns suddenly, "What?"

He approaches peacefully saying, "She won't talk to me. She hasn't since that night!"

"Good! She's finally wised up to what a jerk you are!" Sally goes back outside, beginning to clean off the wax from her bike.

Aggravated, Jay groans angrily and goes up to her and pulls the bike away, "Sally Perkins, I know that what I did to you was unforgivable! And still, I'm sorry! But you must understand; I've never seen Lydia as happy as she has been this past summer, being friends with you. I know that I'm a jerk; but I'm a jerk who's in love, and that's the honest truth. Just help me make her happy again; I know you're happy with her too. Alright?"

Feeling completely broken, Sally silently nods her head, crying. Finding a faint smile, Jay leans over with his giant arms and hugs the short mess of a girl.

"It's time." Kirsten mutters, getting up from the chair in Matt's room in the hospital. Jamie, waking up from Kirsten's sudden speech, watches her rummage through her purse for something.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"We need the sword." She replies.

"What? No! You can't kill Matt! He'll probably die any time now, you don't need to _kill_ him!" Jamie panics.

Grave, Kirsten simply shows her the bible, "I'm not going to kill him. Just read to him, and pray."

She goes back over to his bedside, and begins to read calmly. Jamie observes her for a while, so confused by the whole situation. And then, Kirsten bows her head, beginning to pray. As she prays, Jamie sees a few tears roll down her face. Not standing it any longer, she snaps.

"How can you do that?" Jamie blurts out.

"What?" Kirsten asks.

"How can you pray and believe in something that doesn't work? Don't you see Kirsten; if God created the world, why doesn't he help? We have murders, poverty, starvation, wars, and things just like this all over the world! How can you bare so much pain and still rely on something or someone that doesn't even answer you!"

Becoming overly emotional, Jamie goes into the corner and sits down, crying. She can't take the pain anymore; her family has been bad, but now this. She feels as though there's nothing good anywhere.

Without a word, Kirsten bows her head once more, in as much pain as Jamie.

"Are you feeling better?" Tacey asks, hugging Kylar as they met on Kylar's porch.

"Yeah, thanks. Thanks for everything; I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

"Have you talked with your mother?" Tacey questions sweetly.

Sighing, Kylar says, "Yes. I'm still not happy with her, but we've made some improvements. We're all going to see a psychiatrist about our family problems. I hope it helps."

"I think it will." Tacey says, finding her mind wondering off to somewhere else.

"What's wrong? And don't hide it; I know when you're upset about something. You're lips get real tight like they are now!" Kylar states.

"Yes, to be honest. It's Amergin; he told me he loved me."

"That's wonderful Tace!"

"No it's not! Kylar, I almost threw up when he said it! How can he say that to me when he knows I'm not ready for that kind of commitment!"

"Tacey Rosette, that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard! Ever since he gave you that rose, you've been head over heals for that boy!"

"What no I'm-"

"Every time I say his name, you're face lights up. Every time you two are together, you're actually a confident person! He brings out the best in you Tace, the real you. You can't be scared of the commitment; even if you are, you should embrace it. Otherwise, you'll lose it forever."

After a few minutes, Tacey finally says, "How is it you make things out to be so simple?"

"It's a gift," Kylar says, "You'd better hurry. Amergin's leaving for Theatre camp in twenty minutes."

A great gasp, and then Tacey yells, "What? That's today? Oh my gosh, I've gotta get to the bus station! Thanks Kylar! See you later!"

Jumping down the porch steps, Tacey runs down the driveway and then down the street, heading for the Beaufort bus station.

Picking up her cell phone, Kylar dials a number and listens to the tone, "Hey, it's Sweeny. You won't believe this!"

Tacey's heart pounds as she runs as fast as she can to the bus station, hoping she can find the words to tell Amergin how she feels. Meanwhile, Kirsten is deep in prayer for her poor brother, as Jamie cries with a broken heart staring out the window. Finally, Sally is walking, heart throbbing as she thinks through what exactly she will say to Lydia, hoping for a miracle.

But the miracle isn't just found in Beaufort, it's also elsewhere. Unaware of what's happening, Kirsten's face is in her hands. Miraculously, Matt's fingers begin to move. Slowly, he opens his eyes, and finds them lying on Jamie, whose sitting by the window.

Weakly, he says, "Jamie, you look all grown up."

Shocked, she looks over at Matt, who is awake and feeling better. Kirsten lifts up her head and goes to him, "Matt!"

She hugs him gently, and he says, "Hey sis. Sorry to scare you so much."

Jamie watches them in overwhelmed silence, overjoyed with the fact Matt is better. Kirsten leaves the room to find her parents, and Jamie goes over to Matt's side. Kirsten's bible is placed next to his bed, and Matt looks at it, and then at Jamie.

"It's amazing how God works; the miracles he does when the people you love pray. I'm so glad you and Kirsten came to help me."

He hugs her weakly, and Jamie begins to feel utterly happy. At that moment, Jamie understood what Kirsten meant by having faith in God.

"Have faith, and the words will come to you!" Tacey says out of breath as she approaches the bus station.

She runs through the place, looking around for Amergin. However, there are so many people, she can't see him anywhere.

"Amergin!" She screams.

"You rang?" A voice bellows from behind her. Through the rush of people, Tacey finds Amergin in the station.

"What are you doing here?" he asks curiously, "I thought you hated me and never wanted to speak-"

"Gadsby, shut up," she boldly shouts, "I have a lot to say to you so just be quiet!"

The crowd began to die down, and Nervously, Tacey says, "The night you said you loved me, I was scared. I was scared of putting myself out there and getting hurt, just like my friends had done. But, I can't just wait around all my life and let it pass me by without trying to reach for anything. Amergin, you're the first person that's come along in my life and turned everything upside down! I love that you're goofy, I love that you make me feel alive; and I just love you!"

Not saying anything, Amergin smiles. Then Tacey adds, "And I just wanted you to know that before you went away for the rest of the summer."

Still he says nothing. Finally, Tacey asks, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

He answers, "Because you're just so darn mesmerizing!"

And on that note, he takes her in his arms and kisses her. The theatre group loading onto a bus laugh and cheer. One other person roots them on, but not an actor.

"Way to go Tace!" Adrienne says as she films the couple kissing, "And thank you for the heads up; you've been a real help with this all summer!"

Kylar smiles as she watches the two, "Of course! Anything to make my new friends happy!"

"And that's everything that happened; from A to Z. From being new friends through boyfriend/girlfriend, all the way to enemies. And like I said, he and I talked about it, and I'm going to be honest; I've never heard him say anything that I've known to be honest until he told me how much he loved you. Jay loves you Lyd; and I don't want to ruin that for you, or for him."

Sally finishes her mini speech, hoping Lydia's reaction isn't completely monstrous. Lydia, silent the entire time, sits down on the rocking bench on her back porch, thinking.

Sally sees that she doesn't want to be talked to anymore, and begins to back off from the porch.

"I'm sorry I made a mess of things, and that I didn't tell you. I'll just leave you alone. I'm gone!" Sally turns around, holding her feelings in as tight as a bottle.

As strong as she can, she makes her fists tight and begins to walk away. However, it isn't but two seconds later that her hand is touched by Lydia's and she is in a tense hug with her.

"Sally," Lydia tells her, "That's great about Jay; but there'd be no good thing about my senior year if I didn't have my best friend!"

Stunned, Sally laughs relieved, and says, "Thank goodness, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't talk to you anymore!"

The two girls laugh, and go sit down on the bench, talking a lot more.


	14. Sweet Silent Thought

"Okay you guys! Bunch together now; I want everyone to remember this day forever!" Sally's mother says as the just graduated girls of 2006 smile for the camera.

Afterwards, Sally goes over and hugs her mom, so happy on this beautiful day. Worried, her mother asks her, "How are you doing baby? I know that Mr. Keating's death couple weeks ago have been hard to deal with. Do you need anything from me?"

"Not at all, thank you."

From behind Sally came two arms and a happy face, "She's got everything she needs Mrs. Perkins!"

Sally turns around to hug Lydia, whom she has spent a great deal of time with the past nine months.

"Congratulations Lyd; you got that scholarship to University of Indiana!"

"I still can't believe it; I'm gonna be a music major! Carnegie Hall is just around the corner; soon I'll be playing in a _real_ orchestra!"

"You're not there yet," says a voice at Lydia's side. She smiles as she hugs Jay, whose still her boyfriend.

"I'm so proud of you hun," he tells her sweetly.

"Yeah, well we all did well," she replies honestly.

Observantly, Jay looks over at Sally, who is seriously staring him down. "Do you know what you're going to do when you go to college Joshua?" she tells him curiously.

"Hey, I'll figure it out when it get there next fall. Come here," and he reaches over for a hug. Laughing, Sally hugs him back; this past year they haven't grown to be the best of friends, but she finds that teasing him is very satisfactory as a friendship.

About fifteen feet in the other direction, Amergin and Tacey are alone kissing as though nothing could keep them apart. However, a hand pushes them away from each other and Kylar smiles, "Could you two keep your paws off of each other for like two seconds; I want to take your girlfriend away for a moment Gadsby."

"Not too long now," Amergin grins handsomely.

"What's up?" Tacey asks.

Kylar looks around to make sure no one is listening, and then whispers, "We're having the you-know-what at you-know-where tonight. Make sure you're there."

And before anyone knew it, it was that night. All the girls sat around the bonfire in the old chapel just as they had all that year, listening to Tacey and Kylar's new hit. They had joined forces early on that year as a jazz group. They have been very successful too; the local radio station plays their album regularly.

After finishing, the girls all clap, and then Adrienne stands up, "I don't have a poem ready or anything, but I have two announcements to make. First off, I got the results back from the film festival about the movie I made last summer entitled, _A Summer's Day_; starring the lovely Tacey Rosette and her Amergin Gadsby."

The girls all clap, and then look at her impatiently. Slyly, Adrienne holds the suspense a little longer, and then blurts out, "I won the film contest!"

Everyone cheers and Sally gets up and hugs Adrienne happily. Then, she goes to sit back down, but Adrienne says, "Hold it Perkins! You're apart of the second announcement; say up here."

Sally goes over to her confused, and then Adrienne speaks, "If it wasn't for this girl, we would have never started up the first girls' Dead Poet's Society in the first place. Furthermore, we all probably wouldn't have even gotten to know each other the way we did if this hadn't of happened. And even more so, this society has inspired us to go off to different places to study to be great things. Jazz musicians," Adrienne looks over at Kylar and Tacey, who smile.

"A professional musician in an orchestra," Lydia nods as the girl continues, "A youth pastor," Kirsten grins cheerfully, "An inspirational minister," Jamie hides her face with embarrassment. "And then there's me; going to University of South Carolina to become a movie director. Now, the reason I say everyone except you Sally, is because we've all decided what we want to do with our lives and are going to college to excel in it. But you, as we all have talked about with you these past several months; you've said you have no idea what's in store for you in this life. So, you've decided to go travel the world first, before you decide on anything. And, since we are your closest friends, we've made a little something for you. Hit it Kirsten!"

In the back of the chapel, Kirsten turns on a slide show, just as Kylar puts out the bonfire. Sally, who had no idea, looks over her shoulder at a big white sheet, hanging so a movie can be shown.

She sits down, just as it starts. Turing on the speakers, Adrienne watches as Sally sees all of her friends on camera, wishing her well. Other parts of the movie include their time during the course of their senior year. Finally, the movie ends, and everyone goes over to hug Sally. Finally, she tells them to sit back down, as she tries to form words.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. You guys don't know how grateful I am of all of you; thank you so much for everything. As you all know, sadly, this will be our last Dead Poet's meeting. And, I wanted to say a few things about each of you, through this." Sally held up her DPS journal and looked at the girls, "I know you all have your books with you, look at them a moment.

"Jamie, your journal is the color red. Red, as interpreted, shows passion. I hope you use that in your upcoming ministry. Next is Kirsten, yours is yellow. It shows optimism, which I know you've greatly shown this past year as your brother's health has been improving. Kylar Sweeny, your black journal shows sophistication and elegance; your expressions through poetry have shown that awesomely. Tacey, you have orange. I know its not the best color, but it means emotional and creative; thoughtful, just like you. My pal Adrienne, yours is violet. For a person, it is someone who is seeking something artistic in life, just as you are through the art of film like tonight's. And lastly, Lydia, who has the color blue. Just like our friendship, you have shown loyalty and faithfulness, in all of us. Each of you girls is so different and amazing; wherever I end up, I'll always remember you."

"Hey," Jamie spoke up, "What about your journal. You never told us how yours relates to you."

"Green; it stands for someone who is reliable, and loving." Lydia told her. She looked at Sally, who smiled.

"As we've always done, a poem will be read before we leave. I have one prepared if you all don't mind. It's by William Shakespeare:

'_When to the sessions of sweet silent thought_

_I summon up remembrance of things past,_

_I sigh the lack of many a thing I sought,_

_And with old woes new wail my dear times' waste:_

_Then can I drown an eye, unus'd to flow, For precious friends hid in death's dateless night, _

_And weep afresh love's long since cancell'd woe,_

_And moan the expense of many a vanish'd sight:_

_Then can I grieve at grievances foregone,_

_And heavily from woe to woe tell o'er _

_The sad account of fore-bemoaned moan,_

_Which I new pay as if not paid before._

_But if the while I think on thee, dear friend,_

_All losses are restor'd and sorrows end.' _"


End file.
